It's A Twin Thing
by JustMeReally
Summary: Random One Shots on Jesus and Mariana; their relationship with each other and their siblings too...I accept requests so just PM me or put it in a review :)
1. New Friend

He was older by 3 hours. Even though they were the same age, Jesus would always see Mariana as his little sister...

Mariana was sat on _her _bench at lunch, as usual her large group of friends surrounded her.  
Jesus watched his sister, amazed so many people could find her interesting.  
Sure she was his sister and he loved her to pieces, but she couldn't be that fascinating could she?  
He was about to look away when he caught sight of a new face sat beside Mariana. A male face.  
With a frown, Jesus began walking over towards them.

"And then she said, it was only for one night!" Mariana laughed, setting off giggles from all round the bench.  
The girl beside Mariana nudged her, when she caught sight of Jesus.  
"I'll be right back" the girl sighed getting to her feet to meet him.  
"What do you want?" she demanded, holding up her hands to stop him from going any closer to the group.  
"Just saying hi" he began casually "Who's your new friend?" he asked nodding at the boy in the background.  
"His name is Lee, and he's in my English class"  
Jesus nodded "Doesn't he have any friends?"  
Mariana raised her eyebrows "I don't see how it's anything to do with you"  
"Trying to look out for my sister" Jesus shrugged "That a crime?"  
"Your sister is fine, now go back to your dorky friends and quit cramping my style"  
Reluctantly, Jesus left her to it. But it's safe to say he kept a close eye on her for the rest of the week.


	2. Diary

Jesus had always been known as the nosier of the two...

"Mariana get out of the bathroom!" Jesus yelled through the door.  
He sighed as the usual reply of "Quit hassling me" filtered back to him.  
Giving in he wandered into her room to wait.  
He collapsed onto her bed and laid back across the quilt.  
Spreading his arms wide, Jesus stopped when his fingers touched something smooth beneath the pillow.  
"What the?..." he exclaimed, gripping it and pulling it into view.

The plaintive form of a diary appeared beside him on the quilt.  
Jesus smirked and quickly opened the little book.  
_"Dear diary, I met Ana at the beach tonight, she barely noticed me. Just wanted the money. Jesus was right, she's a waste of time"  
_Jesus rolled his eyes at the past entry from around a month ago, when Mariana had sold his pills for money to give to their birth mother.  
He read on intrigued.  
_"Dear diary, it's getting worse, I can't take it anymore. Trying to hide it from Jesus and Lexi and Moms and Brandon and Callie...I just can't do it for much longer..."  
_Jesus stopped reading and checked the date of the entry. June 13th. Yesterday.  
With a frown he continued.  
_"Everywhere I go, they're waiting for me. Asking me questions about our special little family. Telling me I deserve to die for pretending to have a family. I've even been skipping classes to hide from them. If Lena finds out, she'll ask questions and then I'm screwed. And if Jesus finds out..."  
_He threw the diary on the bed and ran from the room.  
"Mariana get out here now!" he hollered, hammering on the door.

She emerged minutes later wrapped in a dressing gown.  
"Geez since when were you ever desperate for a shower?" she grumbled stepping past him.  
Ignoring her, Jesus followed his sister to her room and waited in the doorway.  
She froze as she spotted her diary in plain view on the bed.  
"You've read my diary" she began slowly turning on him "HOW DARE YOU!"  
Jesus shut the door and held her at arm's length to avoid her furious punches.  
"Mariana stop!" he snapped pushing her onto the bed  
Tears rolled down her cheeks as she curled up against her pillows.  
Sighing Jesus sat beside her  
"Who is it?" he asked quietly "Who's been bullying you?"  
She laughed "Like I'd tell you"  
"You can't do nothing Mariana because it doesn't seem to be working!"  
"Jesus back off and let me deal with it!"  
He shook his head "I can't. You're my sister, my twin, I'm not gonna let people hurt you like this"  
Mariana sniffed "There's nothing you can do"  
"I can come with you to tell Moms"  
Before Mariana could argue, Jesus had gotten to his feet and was holding out his hand to her.  
"It'll make it worse" she whispered, reluctantly taking it  
"Or it could make it better" he told her pulling her in for a hug before they left the room...


	3. Choosing

_She was heartbroken, he had chosen her best friend over his sister...Or had he?_

Mariana swept into the kitchen raising an eyebrow at her twin who had a trash bag in one hand, the other entwined with Lexi's.  
"Taking out the trash?" she remarked sneering at her former best friend.  
"Grow up" Jesus snapped before pulling Lexi from the room.  
Stef sighed and leant against the counter to face her foster daughter.  
"Mariana, your brother is happy, you should be happy for him"  
"He could have any girl he wanted" she muttered before storming from the room.

That night was family game night, and Jesus had invited Lexi round.  
"She's not even part of this family!" Mariana vented to Callie  
The other girl shrugged "None of us are really" she reasoned, disappearing back downstairs.  
Mariana pulled out her cell and dialled frantically.  
"Mom? Are you still in town? Yeah I know what I said and I'm sorry, I just really need you right now. Okay great I'll meet you there, love you."  
She hung up with a sigh, throwing on her jacket she ran downstairs.

"Here she is" Lena announced sitting up "It's your roll hun"  
"Actually I have to go out real quick" Mariana bluffed "Play without me it's fine"  
With that she burst out the front door and into the darkness.  
"Why do I get the feeling-" Stef began but Lena interrupted  
"Don't even go there"  
Jesus shot a concerned look after his twin before turning his attentions back to the game.

It had been exactly 1 hour, 48 minutes and 29 seconds since Mariana had left the house.  
She checked her watch for the third time that minute and shook her head.  
"I knew you'd stand me up, leave me here" she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks "Why do I even bother with you?"  
Mariana rose from the bench and began walking home, but heaving sobs overwhelmed her and she sat on the sand and let it all out.  
Her heartbreak over Jesus and Lexi, her feeling of isolation from the rest of her family, how her Mom keeps letting her down.  
She was crying so hard, she didn't hear the footsteps behind her.

"When you said I'm going out real quick, we thought you meant it" a voice teased from the background.  
Mariana rolled her eyes through the tears, and buried her head in her knees.  
Jesus hopped off the wall and crouched beside her.  
"Why are you being like this?" he asked her taking her wrist gently "Why can't you be happy?"  
Mariana lifted her head and glared at him "You stole my best friend!"  
Jesus laughed "All she talks about is you; I miss Mariana, I feel bad about Mariana, I need to speak to Mariana"  
The girl sniffed and looked into her brothers eyes "Where is she now?"  
"She went home, game night was kinda disbanded when you never showed. Moms are going crazy but I told them I'd look for you before they called the cops"  
He watched her carefully "You coming?" he extended his hand out to her as he straightened up.  
"I'm waiting for someone" she replied, determined not to forgive him so easily.  
"Ana?" he questioned "Mariana come on, we both know she's not coming"

Mariana narrowed her eyes "How did you?"  
"We're twins" Jesus cut in "Besides I checked the call history on your cell"  
She fought the urge to smile as he chucked the phone to her.  
They began the walk home in silence. As they reached the front of the house Jesus stopped and turned to his twin.  
"You know I'll always pick you right?" he checked in seriousness "Sure I love Lexi, but you're my sister Mariana and I love you so much more."  
She nodded as he took a deep breath  
"So" he continued "If you want me to break up with her so you can your friend back well...I'll get over it...Eventually"  
Mariana laughed and hit his arm "You don't have to do that, you obviously like her, a lot. I've never seen you shower so much in your life"  
A grin spread across Jesus' face and he wrapped his sister in a tight hug  
"Thankyou" he whispered planting a gentle kiss on her forehead before dragging her inside to face their Moms.


	4. Remembering

_Even though they love their family to pieces, both twins still have past memories..._

Jesus stuck his head round Mariana's door to say a quick goodnight, he'd had a volleyball match after school and he was beat.  
"Night" he called before pushing himself off the doorframe.  
Mariana turned round and smiled weakly, causing her twin to stop.  
"What's wrong?" he demanded walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.  
Mariana shook her head "Just...Remembering" she sighed turning the page of her photo album, which was spread across the bed.  
Jesus sat down beside her and the two of them silently stared at the pictures.

"Hey look at this one" Mariana laughed "Remember when you fell in the river?"  
Jesus chuckled "Yeah and Ana had to jump in and get me"  
"She wasn't a totally bad Mom" Mariana whispered turning another page  
Her twin smiled at her pityingly as they gazed at the next page of memories.  
"You with your black eye" Mariana stated stroking the photo "You beat up that boy when we were in our first year of middle school"  
Jesus smirked "He was picking on you!"  
"He was barely 10"  
The boy shrugged with a grin on his face.  
"That was our first year with Moms remember?"  
Jesus nodded "Guess we could have ended up worse" he joked  
Mariana nudged him and he toppled off the edge of her bed with a thump.

"Oh my gosh are you okay?" Mariana squeaked hopping off to crouch beside him.  
"The floor needed a hug" he bluffed bouncing back to his feet as Lena walked in.  
"You still awake Jesus? I expected you to be dead to the world by now"  
He nodded towards the photo album "We were just remembering stuff"  
Lena smiled "May I?"  
Both twins nodded slowly as the woman lifted the book gently into her hands and began flicking through.  
"Trust Jesus to be the one covered in food" she chuckled turning the page.  
He grinned proudly, resting his forearm on Mariana's shoulder as they stood watching Lena.  
Once the woman had finished looking, she placed the book back on the bed and laughed at the siblings' anxious faces.  
"What? Waiting for me to yell at you for remembering your old life?" she teased "You're allowed memories guys"  
Mariana let out a breath she didn't even realise she had been holding as Lena brought them both in for a hug before leaving the room.

"Well I'm going to bed" Jesus announced with a yawn "Being a volleyball pro really takes it out of me"  
Mariana shoved him, placing the album back under her bed.  
"We're better here aren't we?" Jesus smiled tiredly  
Mariana nodded "Yeah, and the old memories are still there"  
He reached forward and ruffled her hair, something she hated.  
"Night sis"  
"Night bro"  
Mariana shut the door behind him and jumped on her bed.  
Safe to say, that night, she fell asleep feeling safe and loved.


	5. Stray

_Stef and Lena could never resist the twins smiles_

Mariana stood impatiently outside the school waiting for her twin  
"Come on Jesus" she muttered checking her watch  
In the back of her mind she thought she could hear a whimpering sound but she brushed it off.  
5 minutes passed and still there was no sign of Jesus  
"Probably with Lexi" Mariana groaned frowning as the whimpering came again.  
With a final glance at the school, she hopped over the wall and onto the beach.  
The whimpering grew louder, and Mariana was looking for anyone upset or hurt.  
Instead the sound led her under the boardwalk, where tied to a worn piece of rope was a puppy.  
"Aw you poor little guy" she cooed moving closer.  
The poor thing was half starved and cowered away frightened.  
"It's okay" Mariana soothed, gently reaching out her hand  
The puppy gave her a tentative lick before slowly moving closer.

"Mariana where are you?" a voice came from above  
"Finally" the girl muttered getting to her feet "Jesus help me!" she yelled up  
Instantly the boy appeared in front of her panting  
"What's wrong?" He demanded "Are you okay?"  
Mariana ignored him and gestured to the Labrador puppy behind her  
"He's been abandoned, he needs help"  
Jesus groaned, he knew his twin had a soft spot for animals.  
"Mariana-"  
"Jesus he's been abandoned, just like we were. He needs a family too"  
With a sigh, Jesus unwrapped his jumper from his waist and handed it to his sister.  
Mariana crouched down and gently lifted the puppy into her arms, wrapped in the jumper.  
"Come on" she called to Jesus, chucking him her bag so she could hold the dog carefully.  
With another sigh he chased after her.

"Jesus, Mariana is that you?" Lena called as they opened the front door "Dinner's ready you guys are late"  
Jesus dumped the bags in the hallway and dashed off to eat, leaving Mariana holding the quivering puppy.  
"Mariana sweetie it's going cold" Stef called to her  
"Yeah, come on Mariana" Jesus teased.  
With a deep breath, she strode into the room.  
Brandon laughed at the sight of her clutching Jesus' jumper  
"If you're doing his washing can you do mine too?"  
She glared at him  
"I'm not washing anything. Look what I found at the beach Momma"  
Carefully, she placed the puppy on the bench so they could all see  
"Aw he's so cute" Jude cried leaning over to stroke it  
Lena smiled while Stef looked less pleased  
"You can't just bring a dog home Mariana" she chided putting down her cutlery  
"But it is a cute dog" Callie added scratching it's ears.

The family turned to Stef and she sighed.  
"Mariana, a dog is a big responsibility"  
The girl nodded "I know, but Jesus will help, won't you bro?"  
He looked up and grinned "Why not, he's cute aren't ya buddy?" he cooed  
Brandon raised his eyebrows at his Mother hopefully as both twins smiled at her.  
"Fine" Stef agreed trying not to smile herself "But he's not sleeping on your beds"  
Lena laughed and stroked her arm, as the kids clambered to the floor to play with the newest addition.

"Soft touch" Lena whispered to her partner  
"I know" she sighed "I just can't say not to those smiles"  
Lena chuckled "I meant the puppy"  
Stef shrugged "No-one deserves to be abandoned" she smiled watching the kids play.


	6. Injury

_Mariana could always tell..._

Jesus crept through the back door, keeping an eye out for any family members coming his way.  
He heard the TV on in the living room, so made a dash upstairs ignoring his Moms calls behind him.  
"Bathroom, bathroom" he muttered rushing along the landing to reach the door.  
It was locked.  
Jesus groaned, whacked it with a weak thump and retreated to his room.

With a sigh, he pulled off his shirt to reveal a dark purple bruise setting across his chest.  
Before he could cover it up again, the door opened and Mariana walked in.  
"Jesus did you knock on the bathroom door while I was in the shower-"  
She stopped mid sentence at the sight of her twins bruising.  
Her mouth formed a perfect o shape, as she stared at the mark.  
"What happened"  
Jesus sighed, frustrated she'd seen  
"Don't worry about it, I'm fine, just a volleyball injury" he bluffed  
Mariana raised an eyebrow but nodded slowly  
"Well if you're sure you're okay?"  
Jesus nodded firmly as she left the room.

A few days later, the family was sat round the table for dinner.  
"So how was school?" Stef asked cheerily, looking round at the kids.  
Jude proceeded to chatter excitedly about his new friend from England, while Brandon and Callie interrupted every now and again with music facts.  
Mariana tried to join in and take an interest, but she couldn't help noticing Jesus was unusually quiet.  
"Hey bro can you pass me the juice?" she questioned innocently  
He nodded, and Mariana watched as he winced, reaching for the jug.

After dinner, she followed him upstairs.  
"Err privacy maybe?" he asked sarcastically as she charged into his room  
"Volleyball my ass" she snorted "I saw you during dinner. You're still in pain. And volleyball season ended last week"  
Jesus opened his mouth to argue, but decided against it. Instead he narrowed his eyes.  
"Can you just give me some privacy to get changed?" he sighed  
Mariana shook her head but left anyway.

Waiting a few seconds, she then flung open the door, just as Jesus was taking off his shirt.  
"What the-" he began, freezing mid action  
"They so aren't volleyball bruises" Mariana cried "What's happened?"  
Jesus rubbed his temples and flung the top on the floor.  
"If I tell you, will you back off?" he demanded after a while  
She nodded hesitantly and waited for his explanation.

"Last week, a guy at school asked me for your number" Jesus mumbled "I said no"  
Mariana rolled her eyes at his protectiveness, but let him continue.  
"He told me that if you were still sad about me and Lexi, then he could cheer you up. And I snapped okay?"  
"You hit him?" she asked dully  
He nodded, bowing his head slightly  
"But he deserved it!"  
"And that's where the bruises came from is it? You hitting someone else?"  
Jesus groaned at her determined nature and shook his head  
"He set some kids on me after school...As payback I guess"  
"Well we have to tell Moms" Mariana stated opening the door.  
Jesus leapt over his bed and slammed it shut  
"No! Lena will suspend him, and make everything worse!"  
"Would you rather I spoke to him?"  
"That would defy the whole point of me punching him in the first place!"  
Mariana sighed and looked up at her twin.  
"Jesus, I know telling the truth feels like it will ruin it all, but in the long run it does help. Remember the pill incident?"  
He nodded and closed his eyes, knowing she was right.  
"Will you come with me?" he asked her  
Mariana simply smiled and chucked him his pyjama top, before opening the door for them both.  
She would always help him, even if he didn't really want it.


	7. Protector

_Even when they were little, Jesus was still her protector..._

He watched his twin, as she made her way round the room mingling.  
Mariana stopped and gave the odd hug which seemed to be quite difficult, on account of her giant Quincinera dress.  
Jesus smiled at how dignified his sister was, how confident.  
Even though he was always there for her, she was doing a pretty great job of standing up for herself these days.  
But it wasn't always that way.

FLASHBACK

**They had just turned 9 years old, and were still trapped in a dingy foster home.  
Jesus sat alone in his room colouring a picture of an avenger, Mariana had gone out with their foster mother.  
As Jesus reached for the red crayon, he heard the door slam shut and screaming beginning.  
He crept to the top of the stairs to listen, when he caught the sound of a familiar cry.  
Mariana.  
Without hesitating, he ran downstairs to find their foster mother screaming full pelt at his twin.  
Mariana stood there sobbing, unable to answer back.  
"Leave her alone!" Jesus yelled wrapping his arms round his sister  
"GET OUT YOU BRAT!" The woman screeched picking up a plate from the rack, and throwing it at the pair.  
They ducked swiftly, as the china shattered across the room.**

**Jesus grabbed Mariana's hand and proceeded to drag her from the room.  
"Leave her here" the woman snarled  
"No way" Jesus retorted. He reached for the door handle, just as their foster mother ran across the room and grabbed Mariana.  
"NO!" Jesus hollered "LET HER GO!"  
Mariana cried harder, shaking with fear as Jesus was shoved from the room.  
He hammered on the door screaming for his twin.**

**10 minutes later, sirens sounded down the street.  
"Someone's probably phoned them about all your crying" the woman hissed  
She jumped, as the front door was kicked in, and police flooded inside.  
Mariana was dropped to the floor, as their foster mother was led away.  
Jesus rushed in only moment later, skidding on his knees to where Mariana lay.  
"Mari?-" he whispered "You okay?"  
She nodded as silent tears drifted down her cheeks.  
He helped her up and hugged her tightly, rocking her gently in his arms.  
"You rang the police?" she questioned with a whimper  
Jesus nodded and kissed her forehead  
"You saved me"  
He laughed and wiped her tears with his thumb  
"Of course I did, you're my sister, I'll always protect you" He promised hugging her once more  
**END OF FLASHBACK

Jesus was snapped out of his daydream by Mariana standing in front of him.  
"Are you okay?" she asked waving a hand in front of his face  
Silently, he wrapped his arms round her and squeezed  
"Jesus what are you doing?"  
"It's called a hug" he mumbled letting go  
She nodded confused but hugged him back.  
"Did you want something?" he asked afterwards  
Mariana nodded, her smile fading. Jesus was instantly concerned  
"What's wrong?" he demanded  
"Will you dance with me?" she asked quietly "Everyone else already has a partner"  
Jesus laughed and took her hand  
"Of course I will"


	8. Know It All

_Jesus didn't really care about school facts, but when it came to his sisters business, he had to know it all..._

Jesus was sat at the kitchen table, attempting to finish some homework, when Mariana walked in.  
"Oh my God" she exclaimed sarcastically "Are you actually doing homework?"  
He rolled his eyes and shut the textbook "So where have you been?" he questioned  
Mariana shrugged "Out with Garrett, he's been helping me with an English assignment"  
Jesus nodded "You hate English...So why are you grinning?"  
The girl froze and red spread over her cheeks  
Her twin frowned "What have you done?"  
Mariana opened the fridge to retrieve a soda "Why all the questions? I don't get all in your face about your plans with Lexi"  
"That's because Lexi's my girlfr-" Jesus trailed off and shook his head "You and Garrett?"  
Mariana remained silent  
"You've slept with him haven't you?" Jesus groaned  
"Relax, we're not like you and Lexi" Mariana blurted without thinking  
He took a deep breath "Yeah well, that was unintentional"  
His twin snorted and took a sip of her drink  
"So you didn't sleep with him?"  
"No, now drop it!"  
"Mariana you obviously did something with him..And don't just say poetry"  
She blushed and threw the can in the trash  
"We kissed okay? You happy now?"  
Jesus froze for a second before bursting out laughing  
"What?"  
"You and poetry boy really?"  
Mariana narrowed her eyes "You wanted to know! You should be glad we didn't have sex"  
Jesus ignored her, laughing so hard his head was now on the table.  
Mariana thumped him and stormed from the room, his laughter following her.


	9. Role Reversal

**Hey, so I thought now would be a good time for me to drop a little note and thank everyone for their amazing reviews and requests. Unfortunately most were from anon guests, but KickinItScenarios, Battyvictoria, Alexagleek, DeDe606, hearlandLoVeR987 and Jessica thankyou so so much for your lovely reviews, they've really helped my writing and ideas and without your reviews this story would have gone nowhere. Thankyou again I love you all! ****  
-**

_Some would see Mariana as an independent girl, but Jesus saw her as his rock..._

"I'll see you guys later" Mariana called, blowing kisses to her girlfriends as she walked to her class after lunch.  
"You leave my girlfriend alone you hear me!" a voice growled to her left.  
Mariana rolled her eyes and lowered her head to keep walking, until a familiar voice answered back.  
"Lexi isn't your girlfriend anymore. Accept it!"  
Jesus.

With a groan, the girl changed course, and sauntered over to them.  
"You got a problem?" she demanded glaring at the boy who had her twin pinned to the lockers.  
"I don't see how that's your business princess" he sneered  
Jesus struggled in his grip "Mariana go, I've got this"  
She ignored him "Ryan isn't it?" she questioned "I'm Lexi's best friend...Was her best friend"  
"So?" Ryan scoffed "I don't care"  
"Well you should, because that's her boyfriend, and my brother that you have there" she remarked raising an eyebrow at Jesus.  
Ryan dropped him, causing the boy to fall at his feet  
"You listen to me, Lexi is and will always be my girl until I say different!"  
"She's not your possession! Now leave my brother alone and go find someone your own size, maybe someone without a sister to scare you away" Mariana drawled.

Ryan gave Jesus a sharp kick in the gut before storming off down the hallway muttering furiously.  
"You okay?" Mariana demanded helping her twin up off the ground  
He nodded, but his face was contorted in pain from his stomach.  
"Don't worry we'll go to Mom's office" Mariana soothed hooking one of his arms round her shoulders.  
"I'll be fine, we're late enough as it is" Jesus told her weakly  
"Wasn't a suggestion, it was a statement" she declared, leading the way.  
Jesus groaned "Do you know how embarrassing it is to have your sister get the school bully off your back?"  
"They'll think she's awesome" Mariana teased coming to a halt outside Lena's door.  
Jesus gripped the door handle and turned to his twin.  
"You are pretty awesome you know that?"  
Mariana smiled "Go in you dork and try not to get in anymore fights while I'm not here to protect you" she joked  
Jesus shook his head at her "What would I do without you hey?"  
She shrugged "Be pretty miserable I'd say"  
He laughed and ruffled her hair "Thanks Mari"  
"Welcome bro" she called, already halfway back to class.  
He watched her go before limping into his Mothers office.


	10. Sick

_Mariana may appear self centred, but she'll always care for her twin..._

"Now are you sure you don't want to come?" Lena asked Mariana for the fifth time that hour.  
"I'm good, I've got heaps of coursework to catch up on, besides presentations aren't really my thing"  
Stef appeared in the doorway and did a twirl in her black dress, while the others clapped.  
Brandon spun his keys round his finger as they waited for Callie and Jude to come down.  
"Hurry up you two, we don't want to be late for this" Lena called up the stairs.  
They rushed down together, Jude looking very pleased in his suit.  
Brandon herded them out to his car, yelling goodbye to Mariana as they went.  
"Don't forget your brother is having dinner at Lexi's so he won't be home till later" Stef reminded her.  
Mariana nodded with a discreet eye roll as she hugged her Mothers.  
"Have a good night Mom, and congratulate Mike from me again?"  
Stef nodded as she and Lena departed.

About an hour had passed, and Mariana was taking a break from her work.  
She'd just finished blending a smoothie when the front door opened.  
"Jesus aren't you at Lexi's this evening?" Mariana questioned taking a drink from the glass.  
He nodded dully before climbing the stairs.  
Mariana followed him frowning as he weaved side to side on the way up.  
"Are you okay?" she asked concerned as he leant heavily against his bedroom door.  
"Fine, just tired" he murmured wandering in and collapsing on his bed.  
Not convinced, Mariana placed her glass on the side and moved to feel his forehead.  
"Jesus you're burning up. I should ring Mom's"  
He struggled to sit up as she fumbled for her cell  
"No, it's Mom and Mikes big presentation night!"  
"You're sick Jesus they'll understand"  
"I'll be fine, just let me sleep it off"  
Reluctantly, Mariana shoved her phone back in her pocket and left the room.

A while later she crept back in.  
Jesus was thrashing around in his sleep, sweat covering him.  
Scared, Mariana shook him awake and ran to the bathroom for a cold towel.  
"Sleeping it off worked then?" she muttered holding the material to her twins face.  
He took deep shaking breaths as the coolness washed over him.  
"Wait here; I'll go get you a drink and some medicine" Mariana whispered, careful not to jar his head.  
Jesus smiled softly and settled back into his pillows.

As she re-climbed the stairs, clutching a drink and some pills, a retching sound from Jesus' room told her he'd been sick.  
She rushed in to see his bed sheets covered.  
Handing him the drink and the pills, Mariana stripped the bed and shoved it in the laundry basket to wash later.  
"I'll be-"  
"Jesus I swear if you say fine at the end of that sentence I'm gonna..."  
Mariana stopped as he winced and clutched his head  
"I'm sorry" she whispered taking his empty glass "I'll go get you some more water"

It went on for a few more hours, Mariana running up and down stairs to get stuff, despite her brothers protests.  
When the others returned home, they found Jesus fast asleep with Mariana on the floor beside him.  
Lena put the other kids to bed while Stef rang a doctor for first thing in the morning.  
Mariana was helped into her own room, instead leaving Stef to watch over Jesus that night.

A couple of weeks later Jesus was all better and running round like his usual self.  
They were sitting round for breakfast when Mariana came stumbling down the stairs in her dressing gown, clutching her head and her stomach.  
Before anyone could react, Jesus was out of his seat and carrying his sister back upstairs.  
Thanks to her he knew exactly what to do in order to make her feel better again.


	11. Virginity

_Even in the depths of a falling out, they'd still support each other..._

"Jesus you know you can't come with us, you're grounded remember?" Stef remarked as the boy towered over her.  
"Come on Momma, Lexi and I have learnt our lesson, we're sorry...really we are"  
The woman shook her head firmly and herded the others outside.  
"You're staying here while we go to Garrett's recital. And don't even think about calling Lexi, her parents know you're grounded"  
Jesus groaned as his Mom shut the door, hearing the engine start he gave up and retreated to watch TV.

At 9, he heard the door shut, and footsteps running up the stairs.  
"Hello?" Jesus called out, muting the TV.  
There was no reply. Slowly he climbed the stairs, his hand on the cell phone waiting in his pocket.  
Mariana and Callie's bedroom door was slightly open, looking in Jesus could see his twin sat curled up on her bed.  
With a sigh of relief he turned to go back downstairs (afterall they were fighting) but the sound of her crying stopped him.  
"Mari?" he questioned, slipping into the room.  
She jumped slightly, and when he advanced towards her, she screamed and shied away.  
"What is up with you?" her twin asked, half amused half concerned  
"Just...Leave me alone okay?"  
Jesus rolled his eyes at how dramatic she was, and sat down firmly on the bed.  
"Look, we may not like each other right now, but you're crying, and I'm not moving till you tell me why"  
"I can't!"  
"Mariana, quit the dramatics okay, you're starting to freak me out"  
She wiped her eyes and looked up at him silently.  
"What's wrong?" he repeated  
"I've been so stupid" she mumbled burying her head in her knees  
Jesus sighed and prepared himself for the worst "Go on"  
"I can't tell you, you'll go crazy" Mariana stated  
"Do I have to call Mom's?" Jesus threatened "Because I will"  
She jolted and grabbed his arm "You definately can't tell them, look at what they did when you-" Mariana stopped and covered her mouth with one hand.  
Jesus' eyes widened as he turned to face her "When I what?" he asked slowly  
She shook her head frantically and buried her head again  
"When I...slept with Lexi?"  
Silence.

"Mariana what have you done?" he groaned shaking his head at her  
"You can't judge me after you messed up first!" she snapped  
"Exactly, I messed up, I know that. Seems to me you just went out and wanted it to happen"  
She glared at him "Are you trying to call me a slut?"  
"No! I just...Don't get why...Tell me you at least knew the guy"  
Mariana nodded "Lee Michaels, from my Math class"  
Jesus closed his eyes, trying to erase what his twin was telling him  
"We were at a party...It just happened, at first I wanted it to, but then I asked him to stop and..."  
She trailed off as more tears fell down her cheeks.  
"It was too late for me to say no he said"  
Jesus clenched his fists, fighting the urge to storm off to that party and kill this kid.  
"You were...protected right?" he demanded, frustrated at how awkward this conversation was.  
Mariana nodded, hugging her pillow.

"You'll be fine" Jesus soothed "I'll get you a pill and then I'll go and see Lee"  
Mariana grabbed him again "Jesus I know he's been a jerk and he deserves everything you're planning. And I know right now you hate me...But can you please just stay with me and be my brother again"  
Jesus sighed and reluctantly sat back on the bed  
"I don't hate you" he promised "I just want you and Lexi to be friends again, so I don't have to pick sides"  
Mariana nodded "I'll think about it" she teased  
Jesus nudged her and kissed her head as she fell asleep.  
No matter how much they argued, if anyone hurt his sister, Jesus would always step up.

He went with her to tell their Mom's, and the next week Lee Michaels ended up in the hospital with a broken nose...Jesus was suspended for three days...


	12. Callie

Jesus had crept downstairs for a glass of water. It was 2am and the house was silent.  
As he turned toward the kitchen, a flickering light from the living room distracted him.  
He abandoned his search for a drink and wandered through the opposite doorway.  
Callie was sat on the couch, zoned out, tapping furiously at the games controller.  
"You know that part is two player right?" Jesus questioned after a few minutes of watching.  
Callie jumped and paused the game  
"How long have you been there?" she demanded, glaring at him.  
Jesus shrugged "Few minutes...How long have you been here?" he retorted with a raised eyebrow.  
"Couldn't sleep" she mumbled restarting the game.  
Jesus gave it a minute before launching himself onto the couch beside her.  
"You clearly need my expertise" he joked, turning on the other controller.  
Callie rolled her eyes, but a smile appeared in the corners of her mouth.  
The pair spent a good couple of hours, whispering and gripping their controllers.  
Around 6 when Stef came down to head off to work, she found them curled up together on the couch. The TV was still on, and the controllers lay forgotten on the floor.  
"Well if that's how you wanna bond" Stef chuckled, turning off the TV before leaving through the front door.

Mariana sat cross legged on her bed, watching amused as Callie rifled through the wardrobe.  
"Hot date with Wyatt?" she questioned innocently.  
Callie spun round to face her  
"I have no nice clothes...Well the dress from your Quincinera doesn't count" she moaned  
Mariana silently studied her foster sibling before clambering to her feet.  
She wandered over to her own wardrobe and flung open the draw with a sigh  
"Okay, take your pick...Just for tonight though"  
Callie's eyes widened "Are you serious?" she demanded  
Mariana nodded hesitantly "Like it or not we're sisters now, it's about time we started getting along"  
Callie rushed to the opposite side of the room and began searching through Mariana's clothes.  
Half an hour later, she was sat on the edge of her bed in a blue summer dress while Mariana straightened her hair.  
"You didn't have to help me you know" Callie mumbled, turning so Mariana could do the other side.  
"I know" she said simply "But you look hot if I do say so myself"  
Both girls giggled, and Lena who was walking past their door at the time stuck her head in suspiciously.  
Happy there was no tears or blood, and the laughter was genuine, she left the two girls to it...Their laughter filtering through the ceiling every now and again.  
Maybe they would get along afterall.


	13. Rescue

_She knew that whatever was happening between them, her twin would always rescue her..._

Mariana looked up at the abandoned warehouse feeling uneasy. It looked old and creaky, like it could collapse at any moment.  
"Come on Mari, we're missing the fun!" Tara squealed dragging her forward.  
Reluctantly Mariana followed.

Inside, lights flashed and a music system in the corner made everything vibrate with sound.  
Half the kids were milling around completely out of it, either high or drunk, maybe even both.  
Tara left Mariana and ran off to the bar.  
As people barged into her, and the bass drilled into her head, Mariana decided what to do.

Back home, Jesus was sat in his room texting Lexi.  
As his phone began to vibrate, he pounced on it, his heart sinking a little when he saw it was only his sister.  
"What?" he asked dully, fed up with her attitude recently  
"Jesus...I need your help" her voice wavered down the line.  
He sat up and began walking downstairs as she spoke to him.  
"Where are you?" he demanded softly shutting the front door behind him.  
"Harpers Lane...The old warehouse" Mariana mumbled  
"Why are you there?" Jesus wondered as he jogged over the road  
"I'm kinda, at a party"  
"What kind of party?"  
"I think...an illegal one"  
Jesus rolled his eyes, but broke into a run.

Mariana had moved outside to escape all the noise, she sat on a crumbling wall and waited.  
"You know all the fun's inside babe" a voice slurred from behind her  
Mariana shivered as he placed a hand on her arm and pulled her closer.  
"Get off me" she said through gritted teeth  
He laughed and went in for a kiss, Mariana screamed and kicked at him.  
Miraculously he fell to the ground before she could make contact.  
Looking up, she saw Jesus standing over her rubbing his knuckles.  
"You okay?" he demanded as she leapt up and hugged him  
"I am now" Mariana mumbled against his chest  
"You're an idiot you know that?" he scolded wrapping his arms round her  
She nodded  
"But you're safe now" Jesus promised, helping her over the now unconscious man on the floor.

As they snuck back in the back door, Mariana turned to her twin.  
"Thankyou"  
Jesus smirked and flexed his muscles "Well I am a known hero" he teased  
Mariana rolled her eyes at him  
"I'm just glad you're safe" he added seriously "No more illegal parties?"  
"No more illegal parties" she promised.  
"What's this about an illegal party?" a voice demanded from behind them.  
Lena watched, arms folded...How would they explain this one?


	14. Condoms

_Even though he and Lexi had already "done it", Jesus knew that he would never be ready for the thought of his sister losing her virginity..._

Jesus barged into Mariana's room.  
"Ever heard of knocking?" she questioned sarcastically  
He ignored her and looked around  
"What do you want?"  
"Have you got my Coldplay CD?"  
Mariana laughed "Just because you can't find something, doesn't mean someone else took it...It means your messy"  
Jesus mimicked her in a high pitched voice as he began rifling through her shelves.  
Mariana rolled her eyes "I'm going to get a drink, try not to destroy my room" she told him sweetly.

Once she'd gone, Jesus turned to the drawers by her bed.  
"Lip gloss, book, bracelets, girl stuff" he muttered throwing things behind him.  
He reached his arm right to the back, and his fingers grabbed a box.  
Curious, he retrieved it.  
With one look, his eyes grew wider  
"MARIANA!" He yelled.

She came sprinting up the stairs, her face red.  
"This better be good, my smoothie is ruined" she panted  
Jesus held up the box and raised his eyebrows.  
"Condoms? Really?"  
Mariana nodded slowly "Wow, you called me up here to check for you?"  
"Be serious for once in your life!" Jesus snapped "Why do you even hav-"  
He trailed off, not wanting to know the answer.  
Mariana sighed "Okay, yeah I have them, but I haven't used them"  
"Then why are they open!"  
"I gave one to Callie before she left for Wyatt's party last week! I swear I haven't used one"

Jesus sighed in relief and tossed them onto her bed.  
Mariana sat down, and he sat beside her.  
"You know it will happen someday right?" she told him gently  
"Not if I have anything to do with it"  
"Jesus, we're twins..you know, the same age. When it's legal for you it's legal for me too"  
"You're my sister!"  
"And you're my brother! Who did it with my best friend may I add!"  
Jesus quietened, knowing he wouldn't win this one  
"Someday I will have sex, and you will have to accept it, but right now...I'm not interested in anyone, so you're fine"  
Jesus smiled slightly as she nudged his shoulder.

They sat talking for a few minutes and then he stood up.  
"Oh by the way" he began as he stopped in the doorway "You did have my CD"  
Mariana opened her mouth to say something, but he'd already gone.  
She shoved the condoms back in her drawer, and turned back to her magazine with a smile.  
"He's so never meeting any of my boyfriends" she muttered


	15. Nose

_Jesus thought his sister was beautiful; he always got angry when she wanted to change something..._

"Do you like it?"  
"No I don't like it"  
Jesus stood wide eyed watching his twin and mother argue.  
The shining hoop pierced through Mariana's nose, made him shudder.  
"Get in the kitchen, I'll deal with you in a second" Stef ordered, as she and Lena herded the others out the front door.  
Jesus followed his sister as she stormed out.

"Are you crazy?" he demanded shutting the kitchen door behind them  
"Two words. Underage Sex" Mariana shot back  
Jesus rolled his eyes "You're pathetic" he snapped  
"No, I'm just not afraid to live a little!"  
"You call this living? Shoving a piece of metal through your skin? Oh yeah, you're so rock and roll!"  
Mariana glared at her brother, trying not to show him the hurt in her eyes.  
"What happened to you, what happened to my sister?" he asked quieter  
"She got a life...Maybe you should too"  
Jesus sighed "Mariana, you shouldn't have to change for these so called friends of yours"  
"I'm not! This is for me and only me!"  
"Not Garrett then, not so he thinks you're cool and edgy?"  
Jesus leant back against the counter as Mariana let his words sink in.  
"You took my only true friend away" she whispered "What am I supposed to do, be alone for the rest of my life?"  
Jesus laughed "Lexi still adores you. You're the one that dropped her!"  
Mariana shook her head "She hates me"  
Jesus took her chin and tilted it upwards "No she doesn't, and neither do I."  
"But you're always mad at me now" Mariana whispered  
"Because you go round doing stuff like this. You're beautiful Mariana, don't let anyone change that!"

The girl smiled weakly and rushed upstairs to take out her piercing before the hole set.  
Jesus watched her, shaking his head.  
"Wannabe hipster" he muttered jokingly before turning and heading out to the car.


	16. Drunk

_Jesus never knew it, but his twin was a definite party animal..._

Jesus followed Lexi, as she led the way through Cameron's house.  
"When can we go?" he asked as she came to a stop by the kitchen doorway.  
Lexi didn't reply, instead she had her eyes fixed on one spot in front of her.  
"Lexi? Lexi?" Jesus called gently.  
He moved in front of her to get her attention, when the sight of a familiar figure dancing on a table stopped him.

"Mariana?" he questioned, pulling Lexi through the door.  
"Oh my God" she breathed watching as her former best friend started jumping on the creaking table.  
"Mariana get down!" Jesus hissed, afraid she would fall.  
"Oh hey bro" she cried, waving at the pair below her "What are you doing here?"  
"Might ask you the same thing" he replied holding her steady as she wobbled in her heels.  
Mariana giggled and dropped the cup of beer in her hand  
"Are you drunk?" Jesus chided, narrowly avoiding the falling liquid.  
"Nooooo" his twin replied closing her eyes.  
With that, Jesus lifted her over his shoulder and carried her outside.

"Can you call Brandon? Moms can't find out she's drunk or we're all dead"  
Lexi nodded and pulled out her cell as Jesus gently placed his twin on the grass.  
"Why is everything spinning?" Mariana demanded swaying slightly.  
Jesus sighed, holding her close in case she toppled over.  
"He's on his way" Lexi told them, walking back over.  
Jesus nodded and slowly helped his sister round to the front of the house.  
"Everything feels whoosh" Mariana informed them, her words slurring slightly.  
"Just...Stay quiet okay, and try not to puke in Brandon's car"  
Mariana frowned and opened her mouth to argue, before vomiting in a passing pot plant.  
"Brilliant" Jesus muttered rubbing her back.

When Brandon pulled up, he raised his eyebrows at the state of his sister.  
"How much has she had exactly?"  
"Not sure" Jesus told him "Definately enough though"  
Lexi, who had already clambered in, helped Jesus get Mariana in the car.  
"Man I hope Mom's don't catch us" Brandon whistled as they drove down the road  
"What I said" Jesus muttered, casting concerned glances at his twin, who was now asleep against his shoulder.

When they turned up outside the house, Brandon parked and rushed in to check it was all clear.  
Jesus gave Lexi a quick kiss goodbye before she jogged down the street to her own house.  
"Okay be quick" Brandon hissed, holding the door open so Jesus could carry Mariana inside.

Together they got her upstairs and in bed.  
"Right I'm done" Brandon said patting Jesus' back as he left the room.  
Jesus looked down at his sleeping sister and shook his head  
"You're lucky I was there you know" he whispered "Anything could have happened to you"  
He closed his eyes, not wanting to imagine it.  
Placing a gentle kiss on her forehead he turned out the lights and left for his own room.


	17. Mom

_Even though Mariana could be civil, Jesus could never forgive his birth Mom..._

"Look how big you are my baby boy" Ana cried as Jesus sat beside her on the sand.  
"Yeah well you've been gone a long time" he grumbled wiping his hands on his shorts.  
Ana fell silent "I know, but I think about you and your sister everyday"  
Jesus shook his head in disbelief  
"Where is Mariana?"  
He shrugged "Doesn't know I'm here"  
Ana sighed "I'm trying here Jesus, maybe you could too?"  
"Why? You don't deserve it, you abandoned us!"  
"I'm here now!"  
"Yeah? 10 years too late!"  
Jesus rested his head in his hands as an awkward silence filled the air.

"I'm only here to tell you one thing...Then I'm gone"  
Ana nodded "What is it?"  
"I want you to leave. Stop calling Mariana, stop asking us to meet you, stop interfering with our lives, and leave"  
"Does Mariana want this too?" Ana asked seriously  
Jesus looked up at his Mother "It's what's best for both of us. You've let us down too many times before. You stood your own daughter up and took money from her!"  
"I was desperate"  
"I know, you ran off with that jerk!"  
Ana slapped him hard across the cheek, then covered her mouth with her hand in shock.

"Mom!"  
Both turned to see Mariana sprinting down the beach  
"Why would you- What did he- Why?" she demanded  
Ana bowed her head "I'm sorry, both of you... I've let you down"  
Mariana shook her head as Jesus nursed his reddening cheek.  
"Sweetheart I'm leaving, Jesus and I have been talking and he's right, I have let you down too many times before"  
"No, no, no Mom you came back, you still love us"  
Ana reached out and touched her daughters face  
"I'll always love you baby, but I'm not your Mom anymore" she said sadly.  
With that she turned and began walking along the beach away from them.

"NO MOM DON'T GO!" Mariana screamed launching herself forward.  
Jesus grabbed her and held her in his arms as she sobbed.  
He whispered comforting words into her hair until Ana disappeared from view.  
Only then, did he let his own tears fall.


	18. Birthdays

_No matter how old you get, birthdays are amazing right?..._

Age 6 – First birthday living with Stef and Lena.

Mariana doubtfully rolled out of bed careful to make no noise. At their old foster home, she had been beaten badly for getting up early on her birthday.  
Deciding to chance it, she crept out the door and across the hall to Jesus' room.  
He was sat up reading an Avengers comic, he grinned when she wandered in.  
"Happy Birthday!" They cried to each other, before slapping their respective hands over their mouths.  
"They won't beat us, they seem nice" Jesus said firmly, putting down the comic as Mariana hopped onto the bed.  
Not wanting to risk it, they sat and chattered away for an hour or so before the door opened again and Lena stuck her head in.  
"There you are! Most kids your ages would be running riot by now, where's your birthday spirit?" she teased.  
Mariana frowned in confusion, but broke out grinning as the woman offered out her hand to them.  
They grabbed one each and she led them downstairs where Stef and Brandon were finishing tying up balloons.  
"Happy Birthday my babies!" Stef cheered wrapping them in a hug.  
Jesus turned to his sister excitedly.  
I think birthdays would be better from now on.

Age 10 – 2 years after their official adoption.

Jesus glanced at his clock, wondering where his twin had got to.  
Usually on their birthday she was here by now, sat on his bed babbling away mainly to herself.  
Curious, he got up and shuffled across the hall to her room.  
He smiled to himself when he saw her sitting in the corner with her china doll, muttering happy birthday to herself.  
"I've been replaced by a doll?" Jesus feigned hurt  
Mariana jumped and spun to face her brother.  
"It's still early isn't it?"  
"No earlier than all the other years" he shrugged  
She opened her mouth in horror  
"I thought I woke up too early, I've been awake for ages, I was gunna let you sleep"  
Jesus laughed at her  
"One day a year is acceptable Mari, maybe even Christmas too"  
She shook her head in disbelief and dragged him down the stairs.  
Stef was stood at the coffee machine with a smile.  
"I was wondering when you'd show, I've heard you chattering for ages"  
The twins eyed up the pile of presents on the table with identical grins.  
"Go on then" Lena urged appearing behind them with Brandon.  
Without hesitation they launched themselves at the pile.

Age 15- Quincinera.

Brandon stopped eating his bowl of cereal and checked his watch with a frown. Usually the twins were down by now.  
"Still no show?" Stef questioned wandering in from the backyard.  
Lena shrugged, nursing her coffee with a yawn.  
Rolling her eyes, Stef jogged upstairs to check on them.  
Opening Jesus' door she chuckled to see him half in half out of bed, Jude sat watching him wriggle in his sleep.  
Stef beckoned the younger boy out before shutting the door.  
Jude disappeared downstairs while Stef turned to Mariana's door instead.  
She too was still asleep, upside down, her covers on the floor.  
Callie was just closing the wardrobe as quietly as possible.  
Stef smiled as they returned downstairs too.  
Finally a bedraggled Jesus appeared yawning, spatially unaware with sleep.  
"Happy birthday sleepy head" Lena commented ruffling his hair  
The others mumbled in unison as he sat down in front of the pile of gifts and cards.  
"Where's Mariana?" he asked  
A sudden scream erupted from above them, causing everyone to jump.  
"That would be her; realising there's only 3 hours to her Quincinera" Stef remarked with a stifled laugh.  
Happy Birthdays all round really...


	19. Rumours

_Jesus never liked rumours, especially when they were about his sister..._

Jesus was sat in home room. Tilting on his chair, generally paying attention to nothing in particular.  
Two boys came and sat behind him, appearing to be having a full on girly gossip.  
Jesus tilted back further to listen, interested.  
"Yeah apparently they've already done it" one said seriously "Behind the sports shed"  
"No way, Tom's not that classy surely?"  
"I dunno, he says she's a special one"  
Jesus rolled his eyes as the bell rang and everyone scrambled from the room.

Later that day at lunch, he was sat at a table outside waiting for his friends when a pair of girls sat opposite him.  
He noticed the weird looks he was getting, making him uncomfortable. Jesus decided to wait somewhere else.  
Chatter followed him everywhere, giving up he settled on the front steps.  
"Can you believe it though!"  
"No I really can't, they make a good couple though"  
"But still, you wouldn't do it in the library would you?"  
"I dunno, they're pretty serious, Tom would go anywhere with her I heard"  
Jesus tried not to laugh. Tom sounded quite the player.  
He was about to go in search of his absent friends when Lexi ran over.  
He planted a kiss on her lips as she stood before him.  
"What's up?"  
"Have you heard the rumours?" she demanded  
He shook his head "You know I don't listen to stuff like that" he bluffed  
"Not even when they're about your sister?"  
Jesus froze  
"Mariana?"  
Lexi nodded "And Tom?"  
The boy broke into a sprint across the quad to his twins table.  
He dragged her away quickly.

"Jesus what are you doing?"  
"Haven't heard the rumours then?" he spat  
She pulled her arm free from his grip "What rumours?"  
"About you and you new boyfriend Tom?"  
"Tom? Tom Kapowski?"  
Jesus nodded bitterly, surprised when she began laughing at him.  
"Let me guess, people saw us "at it" in the library?"  
He nodded numbly  
"I was helping him study. He has a girlfriend already!"  
Jesus turned red  
"How could you think that little of me Jesus?" Mariana demanded hurt.  
He smiled slightly  
"I'm sorry, it's just you hear things, and I heard your name and I snapped" he mumbled  
She nodded understandingly before squeezing his arm and returning to her table.  
With a sigh, Jesus left to find out who had started the rumours, because in his eyes they had some explaining to do.


	20. Brandon

Jesus was sat on the front porch when Brandon returned home from the 3rd music recital that week.  
The boy flung his bag onto the chair and took a seat beside him, soaking up the silence before it was broken.  
"How'd it go?" Jesus eventually asked dully  
Brandon shrugged "Same old same old"  
Jesus nodded, falling quiet once more.  
"So are you gunna tell me what's up or?"  
"Mariana told on me and Lexi, now her parents won't let me see her"  
Brandon sighed "Sucks for you man. But hey Mariana was probably just angry"  
"No just drunk"  
"Drunk?" Brandon couldn't imagine his younger sister drunk, it hurt him to try.  
"She went to Wyatt's party with Callie and got wasted"  
Brandon rolled his eyes at the former boys name  
"Well Wyatt isn't exactly good news"  
Jesus kicked at the dirt  
"Lexi is the only one who's really understood me lately, now she's being packed off to boarding school!"  
"Isn't that a bit drastic?"  
"You're telling me"  
After a few minutes Brandon stood and looked down at his brother  
"You know if you really love her, you'll fight for her"  
With a sympathetic pat to the shoulder he continued inside leaving Jesus to his thoughts.

Next morning Mariana wandered down the stairs clutching her head.  
"Morning" Brandon chirped in her ear, determined to make her regret drinking last night.  
"Could you keep it down?" she snapped wincing in pain.  
He shrugged, watching her down a glass of water.  
"So why did you get drunk exactly? What did you achieve? Well except for ruining your twins love life"  
Mariana glared at him as she slammed the glass on the counter.  
"I was angry and hurt and I'm paying for it now alright!  
"Wasn't Callie looking out for you?"  
"I can look out for myself-" Mariana stopped with frown "This wasn't her fault you know"  
"I wasn't saying it is"  
She nodded slowly pouring more water.  
"You know how stupid binge drinking is though right? Especially at your age"  
Mariana rolled her eyes, taking a seat beside him  
"I guess, I just wanted to feel better, even for a minute"  
Brandon sighed and wrapped an arm round her shoulders, pulling her closer.  
"I reckon this epic hangover is punishment enough" he teased, speaking loudly in her ear.  
Mariana shoved him and hopped up from the table  
"Well I'm going back to bed, and away from your evil sarcasm!"  
"Don't shout at me Mariana" Brandon called up after her "It might jar your head"  
The sound of her muffled swears could be heard above, and then the sound of Lena beginning her lecture.  
With a chuckle Brandon wandered off to watch TV.


	21. Dress

_Jesus usually didn't worry about clothes, apart from those worn by his girlfriend of course..._

Jesus stumbled through the front door, grocery bags wobbling dangerously in his arms.  
He sighed in relief as Stef rushed over to help him, and he shook his arms out a bit.  
"Is Lexi here yet?" he questioned, following his Mother into the kitchen.  
"Yes, your sister whisked her out the back for one of their "girly gossip" sessions"  
Rolling his eyes Jesus wandered through the house full of partygoers towards the back door.  
He saw his twin instantly, twirling in her new party dress Lena had bought for her yesterday.  
It was blue, covered most of her body and came down to her knees. Therefore Jesus approved. Just.

"Have you seen Lexi?" he asked when she came over "Mom said you were both out here"  
Mariana nodded and pointed to where a small group of school friends (invited for the kids benefits) were gathered by the fence.  
Jesus struggled to pick out his girlfriend at first, so Mariana called her.  
"Lexi, your boyfriend is feeling neglected" she teased.  
Hearing her name, Lexi spun round, and Jesus froze.  
Her dress was black and reached just below her thigh. He wondered how she'd managed to avoid her parents with that on.  
"Hey" she cried rushing over to him.  
Mariana left to go in search of another drink, not wanting to be a part of their lovey dovey moment.

Jesus pulled Lexi to him  
"You look hot" he whispered as she planted a kiss on his lips.  
She giggled "You think? I didn't have anything to wear so I came over early and Mariana helped"  
Jesus raised an eyebrow, he definately owed his twin.  
"Yeah she was a real help, even lent me this, pretty right?"  
Jesus was nodding, numbed by how hot his girlfriend looked. Then he froze.  
"Wait you borrowed this? From Mariana?"  
Lexi nodded "I've never actually seen her wear it though" she frowned.  
Jesus paled at the thought of his sister in the dress, and vowed to find her and ask about it.  
Lexi squeezed his hand  
"Come on Jesus, it's not so bad" she murmured pulling him towards the summerhouse  
He followed obediently, but promised himself once Lexi had the dress off, it was going in the bin.  
He never wanted to see Mariana in it, because in his opinion, his sister shouldn't wear clothes that came anywhere other than above the ankle...


	22. Good Day

"Kids for the last time, keep the ball away from the bbq" Stef chided as she kicked it across the back yard.  
Jesus and Brandon both charged for it as respective team captains.  
Mariana stood filing her nails, supposedly in defence, while Lexi chatted away to Jude about Connor.  
Callie watched amused as the brothers bundled on each other in order to keep the ball.  
"Careful, I'm not doing any first aid tonight boys" Lena warned, casually sipping from a wine glass.  
She was relieved that Lexi and Mariana had made up, meaning they could all unite again, it made the holidays much more fun.

Brandon gathered his team of Lexi and Callie to one side of the yard, while Jesus did the same with Mariana and Jude.  
"On three" Brandon called sticking two fingers in his mouth to whistle.  
As the shrill noise came, both groups rushed forward, towards the small American football in between them.  
Lexi reached it first, but was stopped by Jesus wrapping his arms round her middle and lifting her into the air.  
Mariana swooped in and grabbed the football mid drop, tossing it to Jude who weaved past his sister and straight towards Brandon in defence.  
Jude was thrown into the air and across Brandon's shoulder, the ball once again rolling to the floor where Callie picked it up.  
She looked around, Mariana was the only one not in the air or holding someone in the air. Deciding to take her chances, Callie sprinted down the garden spurred on by Stef and Lena cheering.

Before she could reach the makeshift touch line, Jude had jumped on her back, finally free from Brandon.  
Laughing, Lena stopped the game and called them over for dinner.

As the sun was setting, the majority of the family went inside to watch a movie.  
Mariana wandered outside to watch the sun set, she didn't notice her twin and Lexi sat on the decking.  
They turned round at the sound of her footsteps.  
"Sorry" Mariana flustered "I didn't know you guys were out here, I'll give you some privacy"  
She backed towards the door when Lexi stopped her.  
"Come sit with us silly!" she laughed "It's not private"  
With an uneasy smile, Mariana moved to sit beside Jesus.  
"Good day huh?" he muttered  
"Yeah, especially when you tripped over the ball" she teased  
Lexi let out a loud snort causing each twin to jump.  
"Woah I haven't heard you do that for ages!" Mariana cried  
Jesus widened his eyes "I haven't heard you do that period."  
The girls high fived above his head before leaning their own heads upon Jesus' shoulders.

As the sun went down, all three finally felt happy and relaxed around each other, for the first time on months.  
Jesus was right Mariana thought, it had been a good day...


	23. Discovery

_Mariana had accepted her twin's relationship with Lexi...Nearly._

Mariana jogged down the stairs, her ponytail swinging as she charged for the post on the kitchen table.  
Finally finding the magazine she was looking for, Mariana turned to go back upstairs, when the sound of raised voices hit her.  
"After everything we told you last time?"  
That was Stef  
"It was an accident, things just go too heated again"  
Jesus.  
Mariana pulled a face, not liking how the conversation was shaping out.  
She was about to retreat back to her room, when she caught something that stopped her.  
"We didn't know anyone was home"  
Mariana crept closer to the living room door, Stef was pacing while Jesus sat uncomfortably on the couch.  
"Mariana has been good enough to accept and support your relationship with Lexi, this is how you repay her?"  
"Why is it all about her? This is about Lexi. Me and Lexi"

Slowly, things began to slot together.  
_"Didn't know anyone was home...This is how you repay her..."_  
Mariana's eyes widened and she stormed into the room causing her Mother and twin to jump.  
"You had sex with Lexi WHILE I WAS HOME?"  
Jesus turned slightly red and sunk down lower on the couch.  
"Sweetheart calm down, I'm dealing with this okay?"  
Mariana shot Stef a pitied look before charging back upstairs.

A few minutes later Jesus sheepishly stuck his head round his twins door.  
"Can I come in?" he questioned  
Mariana shrugged, not looking up from her magazine.  
Jesus sighed "I guess I'm sorry"  
"Sorry you had sex with my best friend while I was in the house? Or sorry you got caught out by Mom?"  
"Both. Look Mari, it's great you and Lexi are friends again, please don't let this one thing ruin it all"  
The girl sat contemplating for a few moments before turning to her brother.  
"I'll forget about it...If you do my half of the dishes for the month, and never ever do this again"  
Jesus grinned and shook her hand closing the deal.  
"And you can pay for my counselling when I'm older too" Mariana called teasingly as he left for his own room.


	24. Disapproval

_Jesus never really took much interest in fashion...But there were sometimes exceptions..._

Lexi giggled as Jesus twirled her under his arm on their way home from Andrew Nelsons party.  
"How embarrassing was it when his Mom told him to dance with her?" she chuckled settling close to him as they walked.  
Jesus nodded in agreement, not really paying attention. His eyes had caught sight of someone in the distance. A very familiar someone.  
"Have we got a minute?" he checked, not wanting either of them to miss curfew.  
Lexi nodded with a frown as Jesus pulled her across the road towards the figure.

"Mariana?" he called out  
She turned and his eyes widened.  
Her dress was black and came to just above her knee, the top was practically invisible showing parts of her Jesus never wanted to see.  
"What the hell are you wearing?" he demanded, trying not to look.  
"Do you like it?" she questioned doing a twirl.  
Lexi nodded, applauding quietly.  
"Is it fancy dress?" Jesus asked airily  
Mariana shook her head  
"I just wondered why you were dressed as a hooker"  
Lexi gasped "Jesus!"  
"What it's true"  
Mariana glared at him "I think I look nice, and that's all that matters"  
Jesus rolled his eyes.  
"Guys will be all over you like you're a piece of meat. Is that what you want?"  
She shrugged, infuriating him.  
Lexi checked her watch, and looked back up at the twins.

"I'm your brother Mariana, I don't need to see you like this" Jesus mumbled  
The girl sighed "I guess I do look like a slut"  
Lexi shook her head furiously "No no, it's just a bit...revealing"  
Jesus snorted but held out his arm to his twin "Coming home?" he asked hopefully.  
With a reluctant glance up the road to where the party was in full swing, Mariana took his arm and allowed him to lead her home.  
They'd only walked a few steps when Jesus stopped and took off his hoodie.  
"Wear this, you look cold" he bluffed squeezing Lexi's hand.  
Mariana rolled her eyes "Don't want the neighbours seeing your sister half naked?" she teased  
Jesus paled "Don't say that" he groaned doing up the zip for her before escorting both girls home.


	25. Covering For The Drunk

_After all the times her twin had covered for her, maybe he deserved her help..._

"Work with me here!" Mariana snapped as her twin stumbled off the curb yet again.  
"Ooh gurl you stressy" Jesus teased, his words slurring slightly.  
She rolled her eyes. Of course it had to be her that found him, skipping down the middle of the highway.  
"You've totally embarrassed me in front of my friends you drunken fool!"  
Mariana managed to force the front door open, Jesus still slumped across her shoulders. Frustrated, she let him collapse to the floor while she shut the door behind them.  
"Hello?"  
There was no reply  
Hastily, the girl dragged her brother up off the floor and over to the stairs.  
"See if you can crawl up" she instructed dryly, heading to the kitchen to get him some water.

When she returned he was barely halfway up, distracted by the squeaking noise his fingers made against the wooden floorboards.  
Groaning, Mariana shoved the drink on the side table and hauled him to the top.  
"I'll be right back okay? Just get into your room"  
She rushed downstairs to grab the drink before returning to her twin.

"Drink this" she ordered, holding out the glass to him as he lay on the bed.  
"Lexi isn't happy" he told her sincerely "She's stressy...Like you!"  
Mariana rolled her eyes, fighting a smile as he dribbled some of the drink down his chin.  
"Mom's are gunna be mad too" he continued "I'm grounded... 'member"  
His twins eyes widened and she frantically checked her cell.  
"They'll be home any minute! You're done for!"  
Not really following her words, but picking up her tone of voice, Jesus began to panic.  
"You need to sleep" Mariana declared taking the glass from him. "I'll get you more water and an aspirin and then you need to sleep"  
Jesus nodded, leaning back against the pillows.

The next morning, Stef and Lena were thankfully unaware about Jesus' state last night.  
He shuffled into the kitchen, barely a headache to complain about thanks to Mariana giving him an aspirin.  
"Morning sleepy head" Stef greeted flipping pancakes at the cooker.  
He grunted in reply, looking round for his twin.  
"Where's Mariana?"  
Lena put down her paper and frowned  
"Still asleep, she must have had a late one. We were held up so everyone was already asleep when we got home"  
"What time were you home?" Jesus wondered  
"Around 2am" Stef sighed collapsing into her chair "The trains were delayed"  
Jesus nodded before disappearing back upstairs.

He knocked on Mariana's door and went in.  
Callie had already gone out somewhere, and his twin was sat on the edge of her bed brushing her hair.  
"Aww my brother, the drunk" she cooed, catching sight of him in the doorway.  
"Mom's didn't get home till 2 this morning" he frowned ignoring her  
Mariana shrugged "So?"  
"Just saying, it's weird that they got back late and I was drunk yet we all managed to wake up before you this morning"  
Mariana gave an exaggerated gasp "Oh no Jesus, I slept in...On a Saturday how dare I?"  
He rolled his eyes at her  
"You stayed with me last night didn't you?" he questioned  
Mariana sighed but nodded.  
"You deserved my help Jesus, after all the times you've covered for me."  
Her twin raised his eyebrows in shock as she continued.  
"I was waiting in your room until Mom's came home so I could cover for you if they came up to check on us...But they were a little longer than I anticipated"  
"You waited up till 2am...For me?" he asked disbelievingly.  
Mariana nodded bowing her head slightly. She was surprised when he wrapped her in a tight hug.  
"You're an idiot. But a pretty awesome sister" he stated letting her go.  
She laughed "And you're a pretty annoying drunk. Do you know how heavy you are to drag seriously?"  
They began arguing and laughing as Mariana teased her twin over his drunken antics.


	26. Chilling (With Lexi)

_Jesus was glad things were back to normal between himself, his girlfriend and his twin..._

"Mom, me and Lexi are going to the fair now" Jesus called through the house.  
Mariana appeared "They've gone out for frozen yogurt she informed him.  
"Why didn't you go?"  
"Not in the mood"  
Jesus sighed, knowing Mariana had just been dumped.  
Lexi skipped forward and took her best friends hand  
"Well you will be in the mood for the fair right?"  
A slow smile etched onto the girls lips "You're not gonna let this go are you?"  
Lexi and Jesus both shook their heads before pulling Mariana out the front door.

"Ugh cotton candy overload" Lexi groaned rubbing her stomach.  
Jesus laughed, wiping the gooey fluff from her nose.  
"Oh my days they have a fun house!" Mariana squealed spinning to face the couple.  
The three of them ran forward to the queue.  
"It's so dark in here" Jesus grumbled holding his head after once again hitting it on the ceiling.  
He could hear the girls running around him giggling, it made him smile.  
He was so busy daydreaming, he didn't notice the step in front of him.  
"Argghh"

"Only you could twist your ankle on a drop that tiny" Lexi teased, as she and Mariana supported Jesus' weight between them.  
"It was dark!" he protested hopping onto a nearby bench.  
The girls sat either side of him, the three looking up at the darkening sky.  
"Thanks for today guys" Mariana smiled "I guess I did need this"  
Lexi laughed "Of course you did silly! Who doesn't love a fair?"  
"I don't" Jesus mumbled stretching to rub his ankle.  
Lexi slapped him away "Don't touch it!" she snapped  
"But it hurts" he whined  
Mariana watched amused, pulling cotton candy from the tub in her bag.  
"Want some?" she offered holding it out to them.  
"Oh god noooo thankyou" Lexi shuddered "I've reached my sugar limit for the next month"  
Jesus nudged her before grabbing the tub off his twin  
"More for me then!" he cried gleefully, sticking his face into the pink fluff.  
When he resurfaced, he sensed both girls watching him.  
"What? It has healing properties!"


	27. Flirting

_Jesus couldn't stand it when guys flirted with his twin..._

Mariana weaved through the crowds of people filling her house, two trays balanced in either hand.  
Sighing with relief she dumped them on the table and shook out her wrists.  
As she spun round to head back to the kitchen, the heel of her boots got caught in a handbag strap. Mariana closed her eyes as she headed toward the floor, not wanting to think about the impending embarrassment.  
Before she made contact, the girl felt strong arms round her and she sighed in relief, thinking it was her twin.  
"Thanks dork" she breathed standing up straight to fix her hair.  
"Well that's a new one" her saviour replied with a chuckle.  
Mariana snapped her head up and almost melted inside.  
The guy had blonde hair, brown eyes, a gorgeous tan and was definately not her twin.  
"Sorry, I thought you were my brother" she gabbled, blushing profusely  
The boy held up his hands "No biggie, at least you didn't fall on your face right?"  
Mariana giggled and nodded "Thanks to you"

Jesus struggled through the door holding boxes of beer from the garage.  
Once he'd stacked them in the kitchen, he headed off in search of food.  
Callie was in the corner chatting to Wyatt  
Jude and Connor were shoving nachos into their mouths at breakneck speed  
Brandon was reading through a piano book his teacher had given him  
Stef and Lena were generally socialising  
Mariana was talking to a guy.  
Jesus froze  
Mariana was talking to a guy.

He sauntered over to his twin, who rolled her eyes when she noticed him.  
"Can we help you?"  
Jesus frowned, as if thinking before shaking his head.  
"Who's your friend?" he asked airily  
"The name's Josh, my family have just moved across the street.  
"So, how do you know my sister?" Jesus demanded curiously  
Josh laughed "Well she literally just fell for me"  
Mariana blushed and punched him lightly on the arm.  
Jesus wasn't amused.  
"I caught her when she fell over" Josh reiterated hastily, scared of the look on Jesus' face.  
When he wandered off in search of a drink, Mariana thumped her brother on the arm.  
"What was that for?"  
"For being a jerk to Josh!"  
"I don't like him, he's too cocky, plus he's only just moved here"  
Mariana rolled her eyes  
"Moms wouldn't have invited his family if they didn't know each other, so just try and be civil okay?"  
Jesus shook his head "Not until he apologises"  
"For what?"  
"Flirting with my sister"  
Mariana leaned towards him  
"I swear, if you don't give us some privacy, a dessert fork will find its way up your nose!"  
"Calm it Mari, Josh will never fancy you if you get aggressive" Jesus teased "And there is no way you two are getting privacy from me"

Josh returned to find the pair still bickering.  
Without a second thought, he ran from the house.

When the party had finished Jesus was walking around the house with trash bags picking up discarded cups and paper plates.  
Mariana was sat in the corner looking out the window.  
"What's up?" Jesus asked dumping the bag on the floor to sit next to her.  
"You scared him away" she grumbled  
Jesus laughed "Who? Josh?"  
"It's not funny!"  
"Mariana I had to scare him away. I met his family when they first moved here. They even introduced me to his girlfriend"  
The girl looked round at her brother.  
"Girlfriend?"  
Jesus nodded "I did you a favour sis, you wouldn't wanna be with a cheater anyway right?"  
Mariana sighed "Guess not...How come he didn't recognise you though?"  
"I never actually met him, his Mom said he was at orchestra that day"  
Mariana stifled a giggle "Orchestra?"  
Jesus nodded chuckling "See? Totally saved you"  
"You're still a protective jackass" she pointed out.  
"Yep" he declared standing up again "Always will be" he told her kissing the top of her head before leaving the room.


	28. Jude

Jesus wandered through the school courtyard looking for Lexi.  
He could hear laughing from the "little kids" and he rolled his eyes.  
"Hey Jude, why do you have a girl's name?"  
"Why are you wearing nail varnish Jude?"  
"Where're your parents Jude?"  
Jesus' head snapped up and his eyes narrowed as he saw a group of kids in one corner surrounding his new brother.  
Without hesitation, he stormed towards them.  
"There a problem here?" he questioned, winking at Jude  
"What's it to you?" a cockier boy snarled  
Jesus raised his eyebrow at him and gave him a filthy look.  
"You're picking on my little brother, that's what it is to me"  
Jude blushed, proud to be called Jesus' little brother.  
"How come he's never been to this school before?"  
"I don't see how that's any of your business"  
With that, Jesus darted forward causing the group to run for the building.  
He turned to Jude.  
"You okay buddy?"  
"I guess...Thanks Jesus"  
Jesus ruffled the boys hair  
"No problem bro, no-one picks on family right?"  
Jude nodded as he walked away. He stopped and smiled to himself. Bro...Family Jude felt he had finally been accepted into his new life.

Mariana looked up from her computer at the sound of a knock on her bedroom door.  
"Come in" she called shutting the lid.  
Jude sidled in, looking uncomfortable  
"What's up?" Mariana asked patting the bed beside her.  
The boy hopped up and sighed  
"I was being picked on today" he mumbled  
Mariana opened her mouth to speak but Jude had already continued  
"Jesus stopped it don't worry"  
"So what's the problem buddy?" Mariana asked gently  
"My friend...Connor, he was watching the whole time, I really thought he'd stop it"  
Mariana frowned "Connor? The one who comes over all the time right?"  
Jude nodded with another sigh  
"Maybe he's not that great if he can't stick up for his friend?"  
"But I like him, he's the only person at school who'll talk to me!"  
Jude closed his eyes and placed his head in his hands.  
"Then you should confront him" Mariana stated simply "Tomorrow at school if he goes to talk to you, ask him where he was today"  
Jude paused but started to smile  
"Yeah?"  
"Trust me, under direct questioning everyone crumbles...Especially boys"  
Jude nudged her as they both laughed.  
Stef and Lena, who were in their own room looked up and smiled.  
"Sounds like Jude's a great new addition"


	29. Fight

**Hi guys, so I thought it was time for another little note. I gotta say, the constant love and support you've all shown for this story is amazing thankyou so much! I've never had so many reviews, and I'm getting more each day.  
'simonekiana' requested this chapter so I hope you like it :D I know your review asked for a "fistfight" but I struggled to weave a big fight in...hope I did your request justice though!  
Thanks again for all the reviews, big hugs to you all!**

"Jesus wait! You weren't meant to find out like this!"  
The boy spun to look his twin sister in the eye.  
"How was I supposed to find out then Mariana? Come home one day and catch the two of you at it on the couch?"  
She winced at his crudeness before shooting him a glare  
"Isn't that more your and Lexi's style?"  
"We're not talking about that"  
"Hypocrite."  
They glared at each other for several minutes, only breaking when the school bell sounded.

Mariana leant against the gates, waiting for her brother.  
"Hey!"  
She turned to see Seth jogging toward her, grinning Mariana stretched up to kiss him gently.  
"You speak to Jesus?"  
She sighed "He's mad"  
"Yeah I can see"  
The girl looked up to see her brother marching across the quad in their direction.  
"Don't Jesus" she begged "Just don't"  
"I told him to stay away from you"  
Mariana narrowed her eyes "You had no right, I didn't stop Lexi from seeing you!"  
"This is different!"  
Seth placed a hand on Mariana's back to stop her from arguing.  
Jesus got closer to the pair, yelling in their faces. Seth snapped and punched him in the jaw.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Mariana cried crouching beside her twin  
"I'm sorry, it's just instinct that's all"" Seth blabbered running a hand through his hair. "I thought he was gonna swing for you"

Jesus removed his hand from his chin and stood up slowly.  
"I would never. NEVER hit my sister, or any girl for that matter."  
Seth nodded, his breathing becoming uneasy.  
Jesus sighed as he shot a glance to Mariana.  
"I guess you were trying to protect her though...So..."  
"Does this mean things can go back to normal?" his twin questioned gently rubbing Seth's bruised knuckles.  
After a pause Jesus nodded reluctantly.  
Squealing Mariana jolted forward to hug him before skipping a little way down the path.  
Seth turned to his friend "We cool?"  
Jesus held out his fist and Seth bumped it, both watching Mariana twirling in the distance.  
"Look out for her. Break her heart I break your neck, and this friendship. Got it?"  
Seth looked surprised at his best friends threats, but nodded quickly as they chased after the ecstatic girl ahead of them...


	30. Past

5 years old. Most kids would be worrying about their first day of school, or how much jelly they'd get at their party. Jesus and Mariana? They worried about which house they lived in for the next week or two, whether this foster family would be kind or not, how long until the police found their mom...

The twins sat side by side on the couch in the reception of the foster HQ **(A.N I know there's probably no such thing but hey ;) )  
**A woman came tapping down the hall, Mariana looked at her shoes and wondered how on earth she could possibly walk in them without falling.  
The lady crouched in front of the pair and gave them a falsely bright smile.  
"Hey kids! So we've found perfect foster parents for you guys!"  
Mariana grinned while her brother raised an eyebrow sceptically, his faith fading after so many failed attempts of happiness.  
With a high pitched laugh, the woman stood and smoothed down her skirt with a cough, before beckoning to someone through the double doors.  
They opened to reveal a man and woman striding forward.  
The twins scrambled off the couch and stood before the couple.

The man ruffled Jesus' hair and lifted Mariana onto his hip, with that he turned to walk out the room again.  
Jesus watched on confused, the woman pinched his cheek and taking his hand tried to lead him from the room too.  
"Wait! What about my sister. Is your husband taking her to the car?"  
The man and woman gave each other a 'look'  
"We're not married sweetie, we're fostering you separately...I don't believe we've ever met"  
The man shook his head confirming her suspicions before disappearing with Mariana.  
Jesus struggled out of his new mothers arms and flung open the doors  
"You can't split us up! We're twins!"  
But the car was already driving away.

It took two years.  
A 7 year old Jesus was sat in the exact same spot on the couch at exactly the same time. He glanced at the space beside him where his sister should have been.  
His foster mother had killed herself after going into debt. Luckily he had been at school, his private school just for boys. With its stupid uniforms and rules. No wonder the woman went bankrupt.  
As he was thinking all this, Jesus heard a familiar voice from the hallway.  
"So is daddy not coming back for me?"  
Without hesitation, the boy jumped from the couch and ran for the doorway.  
"Mariana!" he cried flinging open the door.  
The girl turned, her face brightening at the sight of her brother.  
She rushed into his arms while several adults looked on.

They wandered off to the playroom and sat on a beanbag together.  
"Where's your Mom?"  
"Dead...Long story" Jesus muttered stroking hair behind Mariana's ear. "How about your Dad?"  
She shrugged "He didn't love me anymore. Said I was costing him too much money for nothing"  
Jesus clenched his fist and planted a kiss on his twins head.  
"He's an idiot"  
"They promised to never split us up Jesus" Mariana mumbled  
He sighed "And they won't ever again. I won't let them"  
"Promise?"  
"Promise. I'd rather have no parents than have no you"  
Mariana nodded in agreement as a woman walked in.  
"We've found you guys a new foster family" she grinned  
Jesus took a deep breath and squeezed his sisters hand as a dark skinned woman with frizzy hair entered, a blonde haired woman close behind.  
"This is Lena and Stef Foster. They could be your new Moms" the other woman announced happily "I'll leave you to get acquainted"

"Are you a cop?" Jesus demanded noticing Stef's badge  
She nodded and held it out for him to look at.  
While he examined it Mariana looked up at Lena  
"If we come with you...Do you live in the same house? You won't split us up?"  
Lena chuckled "No we won't split you up, Stef and I are together"  
"So are me and Jesus" Mariana told her seriously, not understanding the difference between that and what her twin had told her previously.  
"Well since all the drama that you two have been through, the agency want you home and settled with us tonight, is that something you'd like?"  
A quick look shared between the siblings was enough as they threw themselves upon both women. Finally feeling a sense of safety and stability.  
"Let's go home" Lena murmured holding out a hand to Stef, who's other hand held Jesus'.  
Mariana had a firm grip of her twins wrist, and wasn't prepared to let go anytime soon in case it was all a dream.  
As long as she had Jesus and Jesus had her, Mariana knew they'd be fine in the long run.


	31. Caught

**Hey again...So I know it's kinda soon after my last note but I just wanted to add another because 'Fosters Fanatic' submitted a great idea in a review and gave me two choices. I couldn't pick who to base it on so I've decided to give you a treat and do one from Jesus and one from Mariana. Enjoy!**

"I'm home!" Mariana called out as she shut the front door behind her.  
"In the kitchen sweetie" Lena replied  
Mariana smiled and wandered through  
"Good study session?" her Mom questioned, standing at the oven stirring something.  
"It was alright...For schoolwork" the girl admitted reaching out for an apple.  
She stopped when she caught sight of a familiar backpack in the corner.  
"Is Lexi here?"  
Lena turned to face her daughter "Yeah, upstairs with Jesus, she needed help with her Science"  
Mariana nodded "Well I'll say hi on my way up, I'm dead"  
"Don't fall asleep before dinner" Lena teased as the teen wandered up the stairs to her room.  
"Hey Lexi-" she began, opening the door of her brothers bedroom. Immediately wishing she hadn't bothered.  
Jesus was leaning over the girl, kissing her passionately, both oblivious to Marianas presence in the room.  
"Oh My God!" she cried, causing the pair to spring apart instantly "What- I- Oh my god!"  
"Mariana wait!" Lexi begged, struggling to get out from the covers as her friend stumbled for the door. "Come back"  
Jesus jumped looking visibly shocked, as his twin attempted to escape the scene she'd just entered.  
"Mariana don't go" he called scrambling from his bed.  
The girl noticed he still had volleyball shorts on and said a prayer of thanks in her head for that at least.  
"How could you?" she demanded, slamming the door and rounding on Lexi. "I mean Mom told me you guys were doing Science, guess I never knew your class were doing the anatomy right now!"  
"I know, it was stupid, it won't happen again" Lexi promised, reaching out to her friend.  
"Yeah Mariana I'm sorry too" Jesus told her sincerely "We never meant to take it this far...Again."  
"I don't wanna hear it!" the angry teen snapped "Every time I get used to you guys being together, you go and do something like this!"  
"Heat of the moment!" Lexi exclaimed "We never meant to-"  
"To what?" Mariana interrupted "Get it on? Again?"  
Jesus rubbed the bridge of his nose, as Lexi failed to think of an excuse.  
"We're sorry" he sighed finally "We never wanted you to-"  
"Walk in. Well I did. And now I'm walking out. Thanks for nothing guys."  
With that Mariana left the room. A helpless Jesus and Lexi behind her.

...

"Cheer up Jesus, for me?" Stef pleaded, watching her son scowl at the partygoers filling their house.  
"I don't want to be here" he whined "It's just your lame old friends talking about taxes and stuff"  
Stef raised an amused eyebrow "It's either mingling down here, or up in your room" she warned.  
"You're sticking me upstairs all night?"  
His Mom shrugged "Mariana opted out hours ago, and I've heard no complaints yet"  
Jesus nodded, making a run for the stairs he took them two at a time.  
"How lame is this party-" he started, opening Mariana's door.  
His eyes grew wide at the sight in front of him. His sister was wrapped on top of some guy and they were joined at the lips.  
"WHAT THE HELL?" Jesus roared, slamming the door behind him.  
Mariana rolled off her mystery man and looked sheepishly up at her twin.  
"Hey bro" she mumbled holding the covers up to her chest.  
Jesus frowned "You haven't?...Tell me I haven't just walked in on you having sex with this loser?"  
"Hey!" the guy in bed protested.  
"Shut up."  
Mariana grabbed her dressing gown off the floor beside her, and wriggled into it under the covers.  
"Aw come on babe, don't be like that" the guy cooed, sliding his hands towards her.  
"That's it" Jesus growled, grabbing the clearly drunken teen by his wrist and dragging him to the floor.  
"Hey man get off me!" he slurred, pulling up his boxers just in time.  
"Don't talk to me!" Jesus spat "Not when I've just caught you having sex with my sister!"  
"She's a big girl, she knows what she wants"  
Jesus punched him square in the face, and Mariana cried out, pushing her twin away.  
"Don't" she warned, holding onto his fists "You can go, I've got this"  
He laughed "Yeah. I can see that. I'm going nowhere, there's no way I'm leaving the two of you alone, you clearly can't be trusted together"  
Mariana glared at him "That's rich coming from the boy who thought he'd knocked up my best friend"  
"Exactly! I know what a stupid thing this is. I'm trying to protect you!"  
As they argued, the guy crawled for the door and Jesus lunged for him. But Mariana held him back.  
"I should kill him!"  
"No" his sister murmured soothingly "Just relax, let him go"  
"Relax? Relax? Mariana I've just caught my sister having sex with a drunken loser!"  
She sighed and looked up at him "Jesus...We didn't actually have sex"  
He looked up with a frown as she continued.  
"We were about to...But I was to scared...So we never actually..."  
Jesus sighed in relief while his sister blushed at her revelation.  
"You're okay though right?" he checked "I mean, he didn't hurt you?"  
Mariana quickly shook her head "No I'm good, juts need to change"  
Her twin nodded, giving her a quick hug before leaving to find some ice for his bruising knuckles.


	32. PLEASE READ

**Hey again! So I've decided to add these little notes at the beginning of every chapter from here on basically just to talk to you guys and tell you all how much I love you for following this story.  
So anyways, many reviews I've had have asked for more rescue oneshots. I've had some ideas so what I'm gonna do is list them here and let you guys pick your favourites, that will give me an order to write them in... You get me?**

**Canoeing trip with the school (twins name) falls overboard and is rescued by (twins name)**

**(twins name) thinks they're being followed home from (location) so rings for (twins name)**

**Flashback/Or not (twins name) gets stuck in a tree at the park and has to be rescued by (twins name)**

**At the pool, (twins name) gets cramp and starts sinking so (twins name) rescues him/her**

**Those are the only ones I can really think of right now (Feel free to add your own btw!) Just pick your favourite – fill in the brackets – then PM it to me or stick it in a review. I'm really hoping this will work...I'm doing it this way coz I don't exactly understand the whole 'poll' thing and how it works on this site.  
And plus Oh my days, can you believe tonight is the finale *booooo*. I have to wait till tomorrow as well because I'm from the UK and will have to watch it on a link or something...  
Oh well I'll watch it somehow!  
Much love and get voting ! ! !  
Lily X**


	33. Followed

**Hola party people!  
So this is the first of the next couple of rescue fics...But I'm going to Spain for a week on Tuesday, so this might be the only one till I get back...  
I just wanna thank everyone who voted for their favourite scenario. The winner by far was Mariana being followed home, there were quite a few locations for me to pick so I just chose one at random...  
Enjoy! ! !**

Mariana frowned up at the sky as the streetlight above her flickered before dimming out completely.  
She pulled her jacket tighter to her body and continued marching along the sidewalk.  
The nights were getting darker earlier, and she'd been stuck in detention for almost 2 hours before she was allowed to go.  
"Stupid school, stupid teachers, stupid detention!" Mariana fumed, the sound of her heels tapping the concrete, breaking through the silence around her.

She jumped violently, as turning the corner, she bumped into someone.  
"Sorry" Mariana babbled, steadying herself.  
She looked up. It was a tramp.  
"Do you have any money?" he asked gripping her wrist.  
She shook him off "Where have I heard that before" she muttered backing away "No sorry"  
"Please I need money" the tramp repeated, moving toward her.  
"Leave me alone!" Mariana cried turning round and jogging  
She heard the man running behind her, and broke into a sprint, tears falling down her face.

Shaking, she grabbed her cell from her pocket and dialled frantically.  
"Jesus help me" she begged, running over the road as he answered  
"Woah, are you okay?"  
"No! Some crazy guy is chasing me! He wants money!"  
"I'm coming just- I'm coming okay?"  
Mariana simply hung up and sprinted faster, her heart pounding.  
"Just slow down so we can talk missy please" the tramp begged  
"Go away!" the girl screamed, feeling like she was about to collapse.

She approached the corner, leaving her just 3 streets away from home.  
Turning sharply, Mariana crashed into someone else. And she screamed.  
"Shh it's me! Jesus!"  
Sobbing with relief Mariana gripped his arm, turning as the tramp looked over at the pair.  
"Leave her alone!" Jesus ordered "Our Mom's a cop, so go or be arrested, your choice"  
Muttering abuse at the twins, the man slipped into the darkness.

Jesus turned to his sister, she was clutching her stomach, bent over breathing heavily.  
"Some night for you huh?" he asked gently, rubbing her back until she could breathe steady again.  
"I'm blaming school for this one" the girl joked wiping her eyes "Do Moms know where you are?"  
Jesus shook his head  
"You really think I stopped to talk after the call you gave me? I've never run so fast in my life!"  
Mariana laughed "That makes two of us"  
She looked fearfully down the road she'd just run, Jesus noticed and squeezed her hand.  
"It's okay, he won't be back this way. Not after what I told him about Mom"  
Mariana nodded, tears of relief flowing down her cheeks, as her brother wrapped her up safely in his arms.  
"I'm gonna walk home with you every day till you feel safer okay?"  
"What about Lexi?"  
"She lives practically next door to the school, she'll be fine for a few weeks"  
Mariana nodded and lifted her head off his chest  
"Thanks Jesus"  
"Anytime sis, anytime" He promised, kissing her head before walking her home.


	34. Nightmare

**Me again :-)  
So, after posting the first of the next few rescue fics, I've gone back to other requests to post one more before I stop for holiday.  
Enjoy! ! !**

Mariana flicked the kitchen switch as she carried her glass of milk upstairs.  
Creeping along the hall, she wandered into her room and placed it on her table.  
She went to get into bed when she heard a whimpering sound from the hall.  
"What the?-"  
Mariana slowly opened her door and looked out. No-one.  
She followed the noise to Jesus' door and rolled her eyes.  
They weren't speaking, long story.  
She turned to leave him, deciding she didn't care if he was having a nightmare or not. Until the whimpering grew more urgent.  
Sighing, Mariana opened the door and closed it behind her.

Jesus was wrapped tightly in his covers, sweat glistening on his forehead as her thrashed around.  
"No!" he cried out "Leave her alone!"  
'Probably dreaming about Lexi' Mariana thought bitterly  
"Jesus keep it down!" she hissed sitting on the edge of his bed as she punched his arm.  
The boy woke with a start, he was shaking.  
Mariana watched him, scared at how disturbed the dream had left him.  
"You okay?" she questioned  
He snapped out of his trance and looked over at her.  
The girl was confused as he reached out a hand to stroke her cheek.  
"You're okay" he sighed letting it drop to his side.  
"Of course I am...You on the other hand-"  
Jesus lay back slightly, rubbing his knuckles.  
"You were gunna die" he mumbled, leaving his twin shocked "Mom's boyfriend was gunna shoot you"  
Mariana sighed, remembering how Stef was shot by their birth Mothers boyfriend.  
"I'm okay Jesus I promise, I'm here I'm fine"  
He nodded "I can't lose you Mariana"  
She was stunned, only 24 hours ago he'd told her to never talk to him again.  
"You won't lose me you dork" she chuckled "But if I don't go back to sleep, I'm gunna lose my beauty" she teased  
Jesus shook his head with a small smile.  
"I'm fine, Promise" Mariana told him, kissing his mop of brown hair as she stood up.

"Will you stay in here tonight? Like when we were younger?"  
Mariana looked surprised  
"I wanna keep an eye on you" Jesus bluffed  
She raised an eyebrow knowing he was still terrified from his nightmare, but ran off to get her pillow anyway.  
Jesus sat back, his breathing more steady now he knew Mariana was safe.  
A few seconds later when she returned, he was already fast asleep again snoring lightly...


	35. Trees

**Hey! ! !  
So I'm back from Spain now and ready to write again : )  
The second most popular request was...well...Trees.  
Some wanted Jesus stuck, others wanted Mariana stuck, and then I got a really good idea off someone in a request too (also involving the tree scenario)  
So because this is my first update in ages I've decided to do every single tree request instead of picking just one.  
It's gunna be a looooong chapter haha.  
Enjoy ! ! !**

_Flashback – Stuck – Jesus_

Jesus threw the Frisbee to Brandon before taking a seat on the ground and looking round for his twin.  
He soon clocked her standing in the distance, looking up at a tree where a young boy was swinging happily on the branches.  
Jesus frowned as he noticed the look of fear on his sisters face, it reminded him of how she looked the last time he himself had climbed a tree.  
_"Mariana, I'm stuck" Those oh so simple words caused increasing panic in the girl.  
"But no-one's around, how do we get you down?"  
Jesus took a deep breath, knowing he had to be the calm one in this situation.  
"I need you to climb onto the bottom branch and give me your hand for balance" he instructed.  
Nodding slowly, Mariana placed one leg round the lowest branch and swung herself up and round.  
"Good job Mari" Jesus encouraged, wriggling to get himself as close to her as possible.  
He extended his arm, the other wrapped tightly round the one branch holding him up.  
"Are you sure this is safe?" Mariana questioned doubtfully, reaching out her own hand.  
As the branch her brother was on creaked ominously, she retracted it quickly, and fell back to the ground with a bump.  
"Mariana! Are you okay?"  
She groaned and scrambled to her feet  
"I'm fine, Jesus you need to hurry, if the branch goes I won't be able to catch you"  
As harsh as it seemed, he ignored her, knowing the panic wouldn't help the situation.  
Taking a deep breath, Jesus crouched forward, preparing himself to jump down a branch.  
Mariana wanted to close her eyes, if the pain she was feeling from that tiny drop was this bad, Jesus would be in agony if he fell.  
"Jesus don't do it, I'm gunna run for help" she told him decidedly  
"Too late now" he mumbled, focusing on the wood below him.  
He dropped in what seemed like slow motion, quickly grabbing the branch with all his strength as it wobbled.  
As it subsided, Jesus grinned down at his sister to show her he was okay. It was then that he noticed the look of fear in her eyes, and it hurt him that he was too high up to comfort her.  
Somewhat clumsily, Jesus dropped to the ground, trying not to show the pain he had caused by jarring his ankle.  
Mariana hugged him tightly and he laughed, until he noticed tears trailing down her cheeks.  
"Mari I'm okay" he soothed brushing strands of hair from her eyes.  
"You could've fell" she whispered looking up into the leaves  
"Like you you mean?" he teased pressing his lips to her forehead.  
She glared at him, rubbing her red eyes shakily.  
"No more climbing?" Mariana requested  
"Not for a while at least" Jesus promised, leading her home.  
_Now, in the same park, Jesus was disturbed from his memories by someone sitting beside him.  
Mariana huffed, and he knew she was willing herself not to go over and get the boy down.  
Silently, Jesus wrapped an arm round her and she leant her head on his shoulder with a sigh.

_Flashback – Stuck – Mariana_

Mariana crouched behind the hedge with a suppressed giggle.  
Hide and seek was always good with their house, it was so big.  
Stef could be heard counting in the kitchen, and Callie grinned at Mariana from her spot beneath the back porch swing.  
Jude raced across the garden, stopping at the oak tree in the corner. Mariana smiled thinking he was going behind it. As she looked on in horror he began to climb it.  
"Jude over here!" she hissed frantically.  
He looked over in confusion and took his foot off the trunk.  
Mariana was relieved when he jogged over. That tree was more trouble than it was worth.  
_The leaves around her rustled as the breeze swept through them. Mariana sighed, pleased with her peaceful hiding spot, away from her chaotic family.  
The peace was soon disturbed by Lena yelling "Dinner!" throughout the property.  
Reluctantly, the girl swung herself round, preparing to get down. She froze.  
"I can't" she murmured in disbelief, suddenly terrified.  
After a few minutes passed, Jesus' voice floated through the leaves.  
"Mariana are you out here? Mom's getting mad"  
"Jesus help me" she begged, scrunching her eyes shut.  
She wondered if he'd find her up there, but he soon confirmed just that.  
"Why are you up a tree?"  
"Does it matter?" she snapped "Please get me down"  
Coughing, he reached up to grab the low branch.  
"How did you get so high?" he questioned looking up in wonder.  
"I don't know" Mariana replied meekly "I'm scared"  
"Don't panic, it's gunna be fine" Jesus promised, trying to find a safe way up the tree.  
His twin wriggled, hoping to reach the branch below her, when the tree groaned in protest.  
"Stop!" Jesus ordered, terrified it'd snap and she'd fall.  
It creaked beneath her weight, and the girl showed signs of a panic attack.  
"Jesus I can't! Get Mom's I'm gunna fall! I can't hold on!"  
"MARIANA!" he yelled "You need to calm down!"  
She nodded and taking a deep breath, reached out to steady herself with the wood above her head.  
It snapped instantly, tumbling to the ground.  
Mariana fell backwards, catching herself just in time.  
"You okay?" Jesus demanded, witnessing it with a rapid heartbeat.  
She didn't reply, but he could see her nodding slightly.  
"Take my hand" he told her, stretching as high as possible.  
"What if-"  
"You've gotta trust me sis" he said through gritted teeth "Okay?"  
Mariana bent down and slowly extended her hand toward him.  
As her fingers brushed his, he closed them and squeezed her hand reassuringly.  
"Find your way down, I've got you now you're fine" Jesus promised.  
Mariana stumbled in her hastiness to reach the ground, as two more twigs fell from above her.  
When she reached the lowest branch, Jesus jumped down and she followed. Promptly bursting into tears as she hit the floor.  
"Shh" Jesus soothed wrapping her in a hug "You're safe now, you're down"  
"I'm never climbing that thing again!"  
He nodded "Fine by me, but can we go in now, I'm kinda hungry for some dinner"  
Shoving him, Mariana tried not to laugh as she chased her brother inside.  
_Now, she stood silently with Jude behind the shed, waiting for her Mom to come outside.  
Every now and again, she'd look over at the tree and take a deep breath before looking away.  
As the sound of Stef's 'ready or not' came, Mariana looked up to see Jesus watching her.  
She looked over at the tree once more and he nodded in understanding, mouthing 'you're okay' as Stef emerged from the house.

_Refusal – Jesus_

"Where's Jesus?" Mariana asked her Mom late one evening.  
Lena rolled her eyes "Young love issues, he's outside"  
The girl nodded before wandering through the house and out the back door.  
The Autumn air hit her, and she spotted her brother instantly.  
"You know there are no leaves to hide behind right?" she teased looking up at him as he sat in the tree.  
"I'm not in the mood" he grumbled, swinging his legs.  
Mariana sighed and kicked through the fallen leaves to reach him.  
"What happened?" she asked ignoring his tone.  
"Lexi and me...we had an argument"  
"I gathered" Mariana drawled, picking at her nail polish as she leant against the tree trunk  
"Apparently I'm not 'mature' enough for her"  
Although she knew this was partly true Mariana acted sympathetic.  
"Jesus, you're just having fun, making the most of life"  
"Exactly! Why can you see that and she can't?"  
"Err we're twins" Mariana pointed out dropping her hands to her side.  
Jesus sighed as a silence swept over them.  
"So what's with the tree though?" his twin asked looking up once more  
"They help me think" he muttered resting his head in his hands.  
"Can you not 'think' inside where it's not freezing?"  
Jesus rolled his eyes "I'm not moving"  
Mariana huffed "Fine, then I'm coming up"  
"No! Just leave me alone, I've told you what's wrong now go away"  
Slightly stung by his words, Mariana ignored them anyway and made to climb up.  
"I'll stop bugging you on one condition"  
Jesus frowned "What?"  
Mariana pulled out her cell and dialled frantically "Talk to Lexi?"  
Before he could argue, she'd tossed up the phone and wandered a respectable distance away.

Once he'd clearly hung up, Mariana walked back over.  
"She says we'll talk tomorrow" Jesus stated dully, chucking the phone back down.  
"That's it I'm gunna go and talk to her myself" Mariana growled shoving it back in her pocket.  
"No!" Jesus cried struggling to get down from the tree quickly  
He grabbed his sisters arm and she spun round to face him.  
"I wasn't actually going to" Mariana laughed  
"Then why-"  
"To get you back in the house" she shrugged shoving him toward the doors.  
"But-"  
"Yeah yeah, go sit in your tree tomorrow"  
Even though he was slightly frustrated with the situation, Jesus couldn't help but smile at his sister as she stuck out her tongue before jogging up the stairs.

_Refusal – Mariana_

"It's not that bad" Jesus called up, his tone reasoning.  
The branches above him parted to reveal his twins sceptical face glaring down at him.  
"Jesus I just fell in front of the whole school cafeteria!"  
He let out a sudden laugh "Okay maybe that is kinda embarrassing for you"  
"You think?"  
He sighed "Mari, you know I'd never let people purposely make fun of you"  
"I'm not going back inside Jesus" she told him firmly  
He looked at his watch "Lessons start again in 10 minutes" he reminded her  
"Well I guess I'll be missing them then"  
"Mariana seriously? Lena won't be impressed"  
"Who cares?" she cried "My entire reputation has vanished!"  
Jesus paused for a moment before looking back up at her through the leaves.  
"You never used to care...What happened to that person?"  
Mariana swallowed the sudden lump in her throat.  
"I had to start caring. You were making friends and no-one wanted to know me"  
Jesus couldn't believe what he was hearing, his sister had never talked to him about this before.  
"I never realised-"  
"Course not, you were too busy with your new friends."  
Jesus didn't know what to say to her. 'I'm sorry' didn't seem like it was gunna cut it.  
"You're really not coming down?" he asked finally  
"Nope" she replied popping the 'p'  
He smirked "You know, all those so called friends of yours follow you because you don't care what the losers think"  
"Yeah, so what?"  
"Mariana. You're hiding in a tree" he pointed out.  
There was a sudden flurry of falling leaves, as the girl jumped/fell down beside him.  
"Are you...okay?" Jesus asked concerned  
Mariana held up her hand to silence him "Not now bro, I have some losers to put in place"  
He watched her stride off toward the school, slowly she turned and ran back to him throwing her arms round his torso.  
"Thanks bro"  
He smiled "No problem sis, now get in there and show those people you're not afraid of them."  
She nodded confidently  
"And tell me if anyone laughs too much, coz I'll be waiting to punch them"  
Shaking her head at him, Mariana broke into a run toward the school just as the bell rang.


	36. Capsized

**Hey everyone, so I thought now would be a good time for another update since my school goes back on Wednesday (who knows how much homework I'll have to get through to reach the next update!)  
The next most popular scenario through reviews and PM's, was the canoeing trip gone wrong. Mariana had the majority vote to be the one that capsized...Hope you guys like it! ! !**

Mariana sighed and leant back to file her nails.  
"Do you wanna take a turn on the oars?"  
She looked up to see her canoeing partner eyeing her hopefully.  
"Sorry" Mariana pouted "I'm not as strong as you I guess"

Jesus, who was in the next boat along with Lexi, stifled a laugh at his twins shameful attempt at flirting.  
Clearly it worked though, as her partner began paddling again, this time with more strength.  
"Nice muscles" Lexi murmured, watching them flex across the water.  
Jesus frowned and tightened his grip on their set of oars.

After a lazy 10 minutes, Mariana stood shakily and fumbled with her life jacket.  
"W-What're you doing?" her partner asked fearfully  
"Relax" she laughed "I'm just taking off my jacket, it's like 40 degrees out here!"  
The boy nodded, but his moment of lost focus caused their canoe to grind against some nearby rocks.  
With an impressive splash, Mariana went over into the water.

Jesus and Lexi, who had just caught up with them, were in absolute hysterics.  
"It's not funny!" the other guy snapped "She took off her lifejacket!"  
Jesus turned serious in an instant. "Why the hell would she do that?"  
"Calm Jesus" Lexi soothed, as he struggled further up their boat to look into the water.  
"She should be up by now" he panicked leaning over more  
Lexi grabbed the back of his own lifejacket and held on tightly.

Ripples appeared on the now still water, and the three waiting held their breath.  
"That's it" Jesus stated unzipping his jacket "I'm going in after her"  
"Are you crazy?" Lexi cried "Jesus no!"  
"I'm not gunna sit back here and let my sister drown" he snarled, driven by fear.  
Without anymore hesitation, he plunged into the freezing water below them.

Once his eyes could open successfully underwater, Jesus began searching for Mariana.  
He eventually caught sight of her trying to wrench her ankle free from some reeds on the riverbed.  
Jesus swam powerfully downwards to reach her, and placed a soothing hand on her arm.  
Mariana glanced up at him, her eyes full of terror as she thrashed in the water.  
Her brother let himself sink lower in order to get level with the plant, before tearing at it with his fingers.

As it was ripped to shreds, Mariana began to rise up toward the surface of the lake.  
Jesus pushed her up from behind, both of them needing air by now.  
As they surfaced a cheer went up, and they could see the rest of their classmates gathered on the banks.  
"Foster, Foster out the water now!" their teacher barked.  
They swam to the edge and were hauled out by extended hands. Before being smothered with blankets.  
Lexi ran forward through the crowds of kids and flung her arms round the twins.  
"Are you okay?" she cried clinging to them  
"We're fine" Jesus assured her, squeezing Mariana's hand  
"Mr Hope is pretty mad at you two, thinks you were mucking around...I tried to tell him different but you know how he is"  
The twins nodded with identical smiles.  
"Doesn't matter" Jesus told her "Mariana's safe now"  
His sister looked up with a slight shiver.  
"I'll get you a hot chocolate" Lexi promised, noticing.

Jesus watched her go and laughed.  
"You sure you're okay?" he checked "You're not saying much"  
"Just, freaking out a little, I mean I could've drowned. So could you, you idiot!"  
Jesus pouted as she whacked his arm "Hey, I'm the hero here!"  
Mariana nodded with a sigh "Sorry, it's just...Do you know how bad lake water is for your hair!"  
"Mari it's a river"  
"Same thing Jesus!"  
He shook his head exasperated, pretty sure only _she_ could almost drown but only be concerned about her hair.  
They were excused from anymore canoeing that day, instead sat on the bank watching everyone else.  
"Thanks" Jesus heard his sister mutter later on "For saving me"  
He turned to look into her eyes "Anytime" he promised "You know that right?"  
She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes against the sun.


	37. Swimming

**I'm sooo sorry you guys, in all honesty although I've been bogged down with back to school homework, I just totally forgot to update. My bad :/  
So this is the final rescue chapter...For now.  
Everyone wanted Mariana to be the one sinking, so here goes...Enjoy! ! !**

Jesus rolled his eyes and dived below the water to escape his twins moaning.  
"Stringy chlorine hair, kids splashing, where's the good part about swimming?"  
Callie stood on the steps half in half out of the pool and raised an eyebrow in amusement.  
"What were you expecting exactly?" she asked trying not to laugh.  
Jesus, who had just come back up to the surface for air laughed too.  
"Fine, make fun of me, just because I'm not part fish like you two!" Mariana snapped and begun swimming away.

"Where are you going?" Jesus called after her "We're just joking"  
His twin ignored him and carried on swimming, finally ending up in the deepest end of the pool.  
"Don't think about how many people have peed in here" Mariana sighed gripping the edge "At least it's less chaotic down this end"

She begun swimming widths, deciding it would be for the best to stay away from Jesus and Callie for a while.  
After swimming 18 widths, Mariana began to feel tired and slightly dizzy from all the underwater push-offs. She felt a sudden sharp pain in her stomach and she clutched at it with a groan.  
"Stitch" she hissed squeezing the pain.  
The tension had spread, and now the pain was giving her leg and toe cramp.  
"No" Mariana whined, frantically attempting to reach the edge.  
The dizziness washed over her again, and she tried to focus her eyes to find Jesus or Callie, but she was already going under...

Callie stood by the edge of the pool squinting at her watch.  
"Hey we should go, Moms said be home for dinner" she called to Jesus.  
He splashed over and clambered out o search for his towel.  
"Where's Mariana?"  
Callie shrugged and looked across the pool.  
Jesus gave his body a once over with the towel before directing his gaze back into the pool.  
Most people had got out by now, there were only 20 more minutes before the pool closed anyway.  
"Must have gone to shower" He mumbled turning his back to retrieve his hoodie from their bag.  
Callie scanned the water once more, and that's when she saw it.  
"Jesus" she whispered reaching out to grab him.  
He spun back round, concerned at her tone of voice.  
Silently, the girl pointed to the deep end, where the tiniest sliver of Mariana's swimsuit was visible.

"MARIANA!" Jesus yelled jumping back in instantly.  
Callie ran over to alert the lifeguard, but he was gone.  
"No!" she cried spinning on her heel to run back again.

Jesus reached his twin and turned her over so her face was out of the water.  
"Come on Mariana wake up!" he begged paddling the both of them to the edge.  
Callie helped pull them up before Jesus instructed her to go out to reception desk and find help.  
With one last desperate glance, she was off.

Jesus tilted his twins head back and was relieved to hear faint breathing.  
"Come on, come on" he cried gently pawing at her face to bring her round.  
Mariana lay there, her chest occasionally rising slowly.  
Jesus punched the concrete by the side of her face, causing his knuckles to bleed.  
"Please" he whispered bending so their faces were side by side "Don't leave me"  
He sprung back as her chest gave a lurch.  
Then, Mariana coughed, water spilling from her lips.

Jesus laughed in relief as his sister blinked several times before focusing on him.  
"What happened?" she questioned confused  
"You're an idiot that's what happened" he sighed wiping her hair off her forehead.  
He helped her to sit up gently, and she sat curled up against him waiting for Callie to return with someone to check over the girl.

"You're bleeding" Mariana mumbled her eyes drooping slightly  
"Doesn't matter" Jesus told her gruffly, tilting her chin up "Don't go to sleep on me okay?"  
She sighed and tried to sit up more.  
"They're back" he said, noticing Callie sprinting towards them followed by several lifeguards.

"Well done son" they praised Jesus "Let us take over now"  
"Where were you in the first place?" he demanded "Where were you when my sister nearly drowned?"  
Callie coaxed him up, while the lifeguards began to assess Mariana.  
"I've called Moms, they're on their way" Callie murmured squeezing Jesus' hand  
He nodded, not taking his eyes from his twin.

"You saved her" Callie said after a pause "You know that right?"  
He shrugged "I had to...I can't lose her can I?"  
The teenage girl looked at the boy with a smile  
"Guess not" she whispered.

...

That night, Jesus came down for a drink to find Mariana curled up on the couch.  
"Well well well it's the little mermaid" he teased taking a seat beside her.  
"I could've died today Jesus" she said quietly  
He sighed "I know, I was the one that saved you remember?"  
"You're never gunna let that go are you?"  
"You kidding me, girls love a hero"  
Mariana thumped his shoulder and he laughed.  
Tears fell down his twins cheeks silently and he brushed them away.  
"You're safe now, unless you drown in a nightsweat"  
Mariana glared at him  
"Okay not funny...sorry, you know I make bad jokes when I'm nervous"  
"Why are you nervous?" she asked in wonder

"I nearly lost the most important person in my life today...And I'm nervous because there's no way I can let her out of my sight again"


	38. Accident

**Me again! So I've decided to update since I've been home from school 2 days ill :-(  
This chapter is just a random one plucked from my head, hope you like it!  
'Rx3'  
Read, Review, Request**

"Ugh Jesus leave me alone!"  
Mariana slammed her bedroom door in his face and held her cell back up to her ear.  
"Sorry, just my idiot brother"

"Heard that" Jesus sang from the outside.  
Mariana kicked at the door and returned to her conversation.

...

"Miss thing, try and be on time for dinner 'kay?" Stef called from the sink as Mariana sloped into the kitchen.  
Jesus chuckled as his twin sunk red faced into her seat at the table.  
"Shut up" she hissed, elbowing him.

That night, the kids sat in the living room watching TV.  
Jesus was perched on the back of the couch reading an Avengers comic.  
"So Mariana, did Lexi mention me?" he wondered, turning the page.  
"No" she mumbled not lifting her eyes from the screen "Now shut up".  
"Oh I get it, you weren't talking to her, you were talking to your boooyfriend" he teased tossing the comic across to the table.

"I said shut up!" the girl cried throwing a cushion at him.  
Jesus caught it swiftly, but it threw him off balance and he toppled off the back of the couch with a thump.

Brandon swivelled from his spot and leant over to check on his brother.  
"You okay down there man?"  
Jesus groaned and sat up clutching his head.  
"What's that?" Callie questioned, staring at the boy's face.

Brandon frowned and gently removed Jesus' hand.  
"Ouch, you've cut your head" he winced "Callie go get Moms"  
The girl ran from the room.  
Mariana sat stone still, frozen in horror. She'd done this.

"Jesus what have you been doing?" Lena sighed, striding into the room with Jude.  
He widened his eyes at the state of his foster brother, and took a seat beside him on the couch.  
Lena tilted Jesus' head for a better look at the wound.  
"Looks like a trip to the emergency room for you" she said finally "You're gunna need stitches buddy"

Mariana swallowed, tears falling down her cheeks as their Mother escorted Jesus from the room.  
Brandon sighed and wrapped a comforting arm round his sister.  
"He'll be fine, people get stitches all the time"  
"But it's my fault! I threw the cushion at him. That's why he fell!"  
Callie squeezed her arm and Jude picked up the remote.

...

"Soldier returns" Lena announced, shutting the front door.

Mariana was upstairs in her room, she heard the others greet Jesus and then it fell silent.  
'I can't go down and pretend like nothing's wrong' she thought laying back.

"Knock knock?"  
The girl looked up to see her twin leant on the doorframe.  
"Cool huh?" he grinned, gesturing to the white tape on his forehead.  
Mariana shook her head "Stop it" she whispered, frantically wiping her eyes "Just stop"  
Jesus frowned "What? What's wrong?"  
"Stop being nice to me!"

He laughed and took a seat beside her on the bed.  
"Isn't that how we got into this mess?" he teased.  
She elbowed him in the ribs but laughed slightly.  
"Look, you didn't do it on purpose, and I'm fine. Besides girls love a wounded soldier" he joked.

"You're unbelievable" Mariana chuckled  
He laughed with her "It's why you love me"  
She looked up at him  
"I am sorry you know?"  
He nodded wrapping an arm round her  
"I know...But it was an accident, they happen"


End file.
